Sempre Lá
by Beni-Gasumi
Summary: Uma coisa terrível aconteceu durante uma batalha com Naraku, Sess também está arrasado. Mas eles não sabiam que... ele sempre estava lá. Tradução da fic de Lilyasha.
1. Meu Grupo

**N/A: Olá, essa é a minha primeira fic. Na verdade ela não é minha, eu estou traduzindo, com toda autorização e apóio da autora, a fic "Always There" da Lil-Yasha. Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Desclaimer****: Inuyasha infelizmente não me pertence (ainda). Por enquanto ele pertence a Rumiko ****Takahashi. Essa fic também não pertence, ela é da Lil-Yasha.**

**Resumo: Uma coisa terrível aconteceu durante uma batalha com Naraku, Sess também está arrasado. Mas eles não sabiam que... ele sempre estava lá.**

**Só uns avisos: Quem viu o filme três do anime vai perceber que algumas coisas não batem. E todos perceberam que Sess está "meio" diferente. **

**E por último, mas não menos importante, quero agradecer a** **Kethellen**** por perder o seu precioso tempo revisando essa fic. MUITO OBRIGADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sem você esta fic não teria sentido (literalmente), hahaha...**

"**Blá blá" fala.**

"_**Blá blá" **_**pensamento.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sempre Lá**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O ar era grosso com o cheiro de sangue e cansaço, uma figura ferida estava diante de uma criatura aracnídea terrível, a espada dele cantava deliciada em destruir, finalmente, este inimigo. Inuyasha ofegou uma vez após outra, o tórax dele ardendo pelo terrível corte infligido nele pelo demônio que ele planejou matar... lentamente...

Naraku.

Tinha provado ser uma batalha extremamente difícil e longa, mas esperançosamente a última. O determinado hanyou cansado deu um relance rápido ao lado, onde Kagome estava ajudando uma Sango igualmente ferida a estar de pé. Miroku estava atrás, enquanto segurando o bastão de monge, com sua mão sem a maldição, pronto para atacar se preciso. Foram cercados por shipou e kirara, em sua forma demoníaca, que encaranvam Inuyasha com olhos orgulhosos, entretanto a preocupação era evidente em todas as faces de seus companheiros.

Ele deu um sorriso tranqüilizador para ao grupo dele.

Sim, o grupo dele.

Ele os prezava tão profundamente. Claro que ele era consideravelmente jovem para liderar, mas de alguma maneira, aconteceu. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Myouga e Kaede também, sem se esquecer de Kagome, que o tinha ajudado a descobrir a amizade. Sem ela, sem qualquer um deles, bem...

...a vida dele não valeria nada.

Eles sorriram debilmente, e ele retornou a atenção dele ao assunto em mãos. Destruir o bastardo que tinha amaldiçoado as suas vidas. Porém, Inuyasha soube que sem Naraku nenhum deles teria se encontrado.

Isso não significou que deveria mostrar alguma clemência.

"Prepare-se para morrer, bastardo." Inuyasha rosnou.

Naraku começou a rir, um crescente riso mal que enviou um frio na espinha de cada um deles.

"Inuyasha, o que aconteceu a você? Quando começou a querer tanto estes humanos patéticos? Estes demônios fracos e pequenos? Eu pensei que você não precisava de ninguém." A face bastarda iluminou de repente com um sorriso perturbado. "Ahhh, isso que é uma fraqueza maravilhosa..."

Inuyasha, como de costume, começou a perder a lucidez. "Você que é patético, Naraku. Eu o destruirei e o enviarei ao inferno onde você pertence!" As juntas de Inuyasha começavam a ficar brancas devido ao aperto mortal dele na Tetsusaiga.

Naraku riu novamente. "Hanyou estúpido, você é quem vai morrer... mas, por que eu não o causo tanta dor quanto possível antes de matá-lo? Quando eu estiver terminado com você, não terá vontade para continuar. Você me implorará para que eu termine seu sofrimento."

"O que DIABOS VO--" o hanyou emudeceu no momento que um zunido passou a ecoar por seus ouvidos. Uma descarga passou por seu corpo fazendo sua nuca arrepiar. Ele olhou para seus companheiros confusos, mas eles não tinham nenhuma resposta. Movendo o olhar dele de volta a Naraku, ele viu com surpresa a quantidade vasta de energia e miasma que flutuam em uma bola ao redor dos tentáculos do demônio.

"Seu sofrimento começa, Inuyasha." Terminou atirando toda a energia maligna em direção a...

Ao grupo de inuyasha.

Eles encararam boquiabertos e horrorizados a bola de destruição sendo liberada. Shippo saltou no ombro de Kagome e tremeu em medo. Miroku, mantendo uma face valente, agarrou a mão de Sango. Todos eles reuniram o máximo de coragem que eles poderiam achar, e prepararam-se para a morte dolorosa que todos eles souberam que teriam.

Então Naraku, com um riso final, libertou isto.

"NÃO!" _Meus amigos, eles vão todos morrer. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Eles são muito especiais para mim. EU.._.

Inuyasha começou a correr, adrenalina e o amor para com seus amigos... não .. a família dele, o enviando a uma velocidade que ele nunca tinha alcançado antes.

_tenho ..._

Ele saltou e logo estava rodeado por uma luz ofuscante. "Não... INUYASHA!" O grito de Kagome sou tão longe quando uma onda poderosa de calor soprou severamente no corpo dele.

_salvar eles._

A dor veio depois.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: E então...gostaram? Espero que sim. Por favor cometem e me digam se devo continuar a tradução. E por fim, quero agradecer novamente a** **Kethellen** **por revisar.**


	2. A Morte de um Líder

**Desclaimer****: Inuyasha infelizmente não me pertence (ainda). Por enquanto ele pertence a Rumiko ****Takahashi. Essa fic também não me pertence, ela é da Lil-Yasha.**

**N/A: Oi! Estou de volta, até que não demorei muito, só uma semana. Fico muito feliz em dizer que irei sem dúvidas ir até o fim, e que, se alguém não souber, essa fic já foi finalizada pela Lil-Yasha, então não se preocupem, haverá um final! **

**Quero agradecer novamente a ****Kethellen**** por perder o seu tempo me ajudando. Agora deixa de enrolação e vamos ao que interessa...**

"**Blá blá" fala.**

_**Blá blá**_** pensamento.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sempre Lá

Capítulo 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A primeira coisa que registrou nas mentes ofuscadas do grupo, uma vez a luz agonizante tinha diminuído, era a risada.

Uns cacarejos insanos, histéricos, que rugiu nas orelhas deles e enviou calafrios frios de repulsão e terror nas espinhas deles.

Que viria assombrar os pesadelos deles em muitas noites por vir.

Um sentimento de pressentimento agarrou a todos os tórax, eles foram terrificados para abrir os olhos deles. O que tinha acontecido? Eles eram todos em silêncio, mas vivos.

Com grande força de vontade e corações pesados, eles esfregaram as manchas da visão deles fora para focalizar e compreender a visão horrorosa antes deles.

"Oh, por favor, Deus.. não."

Uma visão terrível que foi destinada para os assombrar para mais tempo.

Alguns pés em frente a eles, queimado e quebrado, era o corpo mutilado de Inuyasha; deitado na parte de trás dele em uma piscina do próprio sangue dele.

Naraku estava uivando agora, mas ninguém levou qualquer notificação. Tudo que eles poderiam ouvir eram o frenético '_thump thump_' dos corações deles, batendo nos seus ouvidos. Não pôde ser...mas ele não está se movendo.Inuyasha era...

"Ainda agarrando a vida eu vejo, Inuyasha, você não deixa de me divertir. Mas isso tudo é para nada. Eu soube que estas criaturas patéticas que você chama _amigos_ seriam sua morte. Sua maior fraqueza, as vidas das pessoas que você protege". Naraku deu um sorriso malicioso.

Os cinco amigos estavam atordoados, esperança que começa a florescer nos olhos deles, encararam o hanyou de cachorro atentamente. Era verdade! Ele estava respirando, fraco e pouco notável, mas ele era! Ele estava vivo!

"Oh, agradeça Deus". Kagome deu um sorriso trêmulo, mas o alívio deles não durou muito, pois eles voltaram a prestar a atenção ao que Naraku estava dizendo.

"Eu posso sentir a escuridão que o cerca, mestiço. Me fale, você está tendo dificuldade para respirar? Sua mente parece estar fugindo? A morte está reivindicando você lentamente, Inuyasha, e não levará muito tempo para que sua alma seja arrastada para o inferno. Você certamente salvou seus amigos preciosos, por enquanto, mas uma vez você morre, quanto tempo eles durarão? Humm...uma semana, um mês? Eu suponho eu deveria os deixar afundarem na aflição deles por você, isso é... se eles sentirem"

"JÁ CHEGA! " Todo mundo virou, olhos alargados, para o miko jovem, lágrimas que fluem abaixo a face dela. Os olhos dela, chocolates, estavam cheios com medo, tristeza, e a acima de tudo, raiva. O ódio dela voltado para o demônio miserável que tinha amaldiçoado todas suas vidas e que tinha causado tanto dor. Especialmente para o menino que ela tinha se apaixonado, que estava recuperando lenta e dolorosamente sua consciência.

Foi muito. Ter Inuyasha abnegadamente a saltar na frente do ataque que teria os matado sem esforço, e agora Naraku estava tirando sarro dele. Isso era o fim, ele ia pagar.

A fúria de Kagome lhe fez apertar às mãos a ponto de tremerem, as unhas dela cavando dentro da carne macia da palma dela. A boca dela formou uma carranca da pressão enorme que ela estava fazendo, e o ar parecia reluzir ao redor dela.

Em outras palavras, Kagome estava realmente furiosa.

Ela desejou saber se isto fosse como Inuyasha sentia ao virar demônio. Era imaginação dela, ou ela estava começando a ver em vermelho?

"Como OUSA você escarnecer, Inuyasha. Ele salvou todas as nossas vidas! Eu lhe farei pagar por feri-lo, coisa vil! Você... você... BASTARDO!"

Oh, menino.

Os olhos de todo mundo, incluindo Naraku (se você pudesse ver debaixo da máscara dele), alargaram em choque. Aparentemente a moça estava passando muito tempo com um certo demônio de cachorro. Mas é claro, que nestas circunstâncias, era compreensível. Uma vez tremido fora do estupor deles, o resto da gangue acenou com a cabeça determinantemente e se postou ao lado dela.

Inuyasha, teimoso e denso, tinha provado como fundo os sentimentos dele eram por eles. Saltando nobremente frente do ataque, ele mostrou como um verdadeiro líder e amigo agiria. Ninguém ia tirar sarro dele por isso. Naraku ia pagar por feri-lo.

Preparando-se para a batalha, uma emoção preencheu os corpos deles. Fazendo os corações deles sentirem iluminados e fortes. Orgulho do líder deles, amor para o amigo deles. Eles iam ter certeza que o Naraku não deixou esta batalha rindo por último.

Com um grito poderoso, eles se lançaram para a vingança deles. Os lábios magros como arame de Naraku torceram em uma zombaria perturbada. Setas rasgaram num instante, de pura luz, por tentáculos se retorcendo, ofudas reluziram na pele endiabrada encardida dele, osso de demônio e garras cortaram, e o ar estourou em uma luz azul. Mas não importa como duro eles tentaram, a gangue de Inu não pôde esfregar aquele sorriso frustrante fora da face dele.

Enquanto outra seta purificadora de Kagome fez seu espaço para o tórax de Naraku, ele lançou um último olhar sobre Inuyasha. O sorriso dele se transformou logo em um sorriso largo, e começou então outra gargalhada má. O barulho ensurdecedor ecoou pelo vale longo depois que ele tivesse desintegrado.

Arquejando, todos eles contemplaram, chocados, o lugar onde o demônio mau tinha estado uma vez.

Uma solitária figura de madeira encarou de volta com olhos cegos; um cabelo preto embrulhado ao redor disto balançando ao vento zombateiramente.

Era um boneco.

Sango deu um grito de frustração e bateu o Hairokotsu dela no chão, o aperto de Miroku torceu dolorosamente no metal frio do bastão dele, Shippou rasgou um dos seus pequenos feitiços e rosnou, rosnado este que se misturou com o rugido bravo de uma Kirara transformanda. Kagome apertou os dentes dela, mas não durou muito tempo a frustração dela, pois um fraco...

"Ka... gome" alcançou suas orelhas. Todo mundo foi trazido de volta a realidade pela choradeira pequena e foram depressa para o lado de Inuyasha. Eles escorregaram por causa do sangue grosso espalhado na grama, e tentaram engolir a bílis arenosa que surgiu nas gargantas deles devido ao local grotesco que eles estavam se aproximando.

Inuyasha não parecia muito bom.

Isso era uma tola indicação incompleta.

Inuyasha parecia horrível.

Sangue estava espalhado por toda parte do corpo danificado dele, enquanto fluindo em cima de pele preta queimada e uma vez quimono vermelho. As pequenas orelhas atraentes dele também foram chamuscadas e sacudiram debilmente aos sons dos passos apressados deles. Uma das pernas dele estava posicionada em um ângulo errado, enquanto a outra teve um fundo e longo corte nisto a ponto de mostrar o osso branco dentro. Eles também viram, com horror absoluto, que Inuyasha não teve mais os dois braços; o braço direito dele foi cortado completamente na altura do cotovelo, agora só restou um toco. O tórax dele, em baixo da pele de rato de fogo forte, que foi rasgada além de conserto, realmente era nem um pouco melhor do que o haori destruído dele.

A gangue lutou contra a náusea deles e foram se posicionar ao lado dele, ligeiramente aliviados pelo sorriso bonito e pequeno que enfeitou os lábios queimados dele, apesar da dor inevitável e inimaginável em que ele estava.

Kagome se ajoelhou ao lado do braço decapitado dele e sem ligar para o sangue ou até mesmo o membro mutilado, colocou a cabeça dele no colo dela. Ele estremeceu ligeiramente, mas não expressou nenhuma reclamação. O resto do grupo se sentou também ao redor dele, todos sabendo, no fundo dos corações deles, o que ia acontecer.

Kagome acariciou a bochecha dele, os olhos dela brilhando com lágrimas de tristeza. "Você baka...por..por que..você fez isso? " algumas lágrimas escaparam dos cílios dela mas foram limpas pelas pontas sangrentas do dedo áspero do Inuyasha. A face dele amoleceu, mas você não pôde perder como o olhar dele disse claramente..._' você é o baka.'_

"Isto é o meu trabalho...se lembra? Eu não deixaria que". o sussurro suave dele foi cortado quando sangue fluiu na boca dele. O olho ambarino dele, o outro completamente queimado e fechado, flamejou com medo quando ele sufocou e tossiu.

_Oh, maldição,ainda não. Por favor, eu não me preocupo com o que acontecer a mim, só me deixe falar com eles, por favor. Deixe-me terminar o que eu tenho que dizer._ Como se alguém realmente tivesse ouvido o pedido dele, Inuyasha pôde engolir o gosto metálico de volta e levar algumas respirações rápidas e profundas. _Obrigado, oh Deus, obrigado._ Ele abriu o olho dele mais uma vez, para o alívio dos amigos dele, e sorriu mais uma vez. "Embora eu odeie admitir isto, aquele bastardo do Naraku tem razão, eu estou morrendo. Mas eu vou partir com vocês perto de mim, todos os meus amigos maravilhosos. Vocês me fizeram tão feliz e orgulhoso."

"Sobre o que você está falando? Você não está morrendo...nós...nós podemos te curar! Nós o levaremos a Kaede e...e o curaremos...só espera e vê. Você estará bem...eu... EU NÃO O DEIXAREI MORRER! " Kagome apertou fechado os olhos dela dolorosamente . Uma palma morna descansou na bochecha dela e ela contemplou mais uma vez abaixo a Inuyasha.

"Eu sinto...sinto muito por lhe fazer chorar.Eu sempre odiei te ver chorar. Maldição, sempre é minha culpa? " Kagome tremeu freneticamente a cabeça dela e a mão dele se abaixou fracamente para o chão manchado de vermelhado. Ele deu outro sorriso macio. "Até mesmo quando eu tento fazer algo...agradável...você... Mas tudo bem...esperançosamente isto lhe fará feliz."

Ele levou uma respiração funda para se firmar e a encarou nos olhos, "Kagome...por uma maldição de tempo longo...embora eu não tenha admitido isso...apesar disso..eu...eu a amo"

A voz da jovem sacerdotisa escorregou na garganta dela e mais dessas malditas lágrimas escorreram. Sango e Miroku sorriram, e Shippou bateu o punho dele no ar. Já tava na hora.

"Eu estou... realmente... me chutando... por não lhe contar mais cedo... mas...oh, maldição! Eu ainda lhe fiz chorar! " o sorriso de Inuyasha sumiu, e ele olhou para ela com preocupação.

"Não, há pouco é que eu es... estou.. tão feliz. Eu também, eu...eu o amo Inuyasha, desde que eu me lembre". O sorriso fez sua reaparição mais uma vez, e o alívio e a alegria dele lustraram nas profundidades ambarinas dele. Kagome soluçou, "Oh, Deus! Por favor, não vá! Eu o preciso aqui comigo! Eu... eu não posso viver sem você! Por favor... não vai..."

"Você vai ter que... Eu não quero... realmente não quero a deixar. Eu queria passar o resto da minha vida com você. Mas eu nã...oh, droga! Não chora... eu odeio te ver chorar... por favor... só tenta sorrir... para mim. Eu sempre...a-amei seu sorriso". Depois de várias inalações, a menina distraída, conseguiu erguer um canto da boca dela para cima. "Aí está..você está...tão...tão bonita. Agora, todos vocês têm que... fazer um favor para mim...tudo bem? " as características feridas dele radiaram comando quando ele trouxe a atenção do resto do grupo dele para ele.

"Certo". Miroku afirmou com a cabeça, uma face valente engessada firmemente, mas os olhos azulados dele estavam fazendo temporal com aflição.

Inuyasha afirmou com a cabeça e deitou de volta e os acenou para chegarem mais perto. A voz dele começando a puxar quando entorpecimento começou a descer ao longo do corpo dele. "Você caras...faz um favor para mim...e..chuta.. o Naraku..ok? Ele não merece nenhum misericórdia...termina... o que nós começamos..e ganhem...está bem? "

"Nós o mataremos, uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Nós não o deixaremos morrer em vão, Inuyasha". Sango disse rigidamente, as costa dela reta, entretanto as próprias lágrimas dela de tristeza apareceram.

"Bom...perfeito... adquira livre daquele túnel de vento.. vingue suas pessoas.. e vingue...Kikyou também". o olho dele nublou com pensamento e ele olhou atrás para Kagome, "Kagome.. pode.. fazer isso?"

A mulher jovem afirmou com a cabeça entendendo, "Sim, eu..eu contarei para Kikyou, que você a amou. E que você."

"Não."

"O que?"

"Eu a amo.. se lembra? Mas conta para ela...que eu sinto muito.. por tudo eu acho.. tudo que aconteceu. Ela precisa continuar.Eu não me preocupo se ela ainda me odiar...só.. Kagome você é tão boa por ajudar as pessoas... muito mais que eu... você pode... você a ajuda a achar paz? "

Kagome conseguiu dar um pequeno _'sim' _entre as crescentes lágrimas.

"Bom... vocês são muito importantes a mim... vocês sabem? Eu estou tão alegre que vocês estão vivos.. tenham certeza que vocês não morrem tão breve.. ok? Vivam uma vida longa e feliz."

"Nós não podemos ser feli..."

"Nós faremos nosso melhor para ficar forte e fazer o que você deseja, Inuyasha", Miroku disse, enquanto cortando as palavras de Kagome, "nosso amigo".

"Vocês todos fizeram minha vida ter um valor para viver. Os únicos verdadeiros amigos que já tive... meus melhores amigos". O olho de Inuyasha começou a também se encher com lágrimas, ele fez nenhum movimento para o esconder ou o limpar, "Minha.. família.. meu.. grupo... eu quero que vocês saibam que me fizeram orgulhoso. Mas eu acharei alguma forma... de sempre estar com vocês. Alguma forma... não me importa como. Eu ainda quero manter minha promessa... de sempre os proteger.. todos."

"Inuyasha.. por favor.. seu idiota... você não pode ir agora". Shippou fungou e modificou sua posição para fossar a mão grande, arranhada do hanyou. "Eu... não quero perder.. outro.. oh, papai, por favor não vá! "

"Shippou", Inuyasha lhe deu uma carícia afetuosa sobre a cabeça fofa e laranja dele. "Eu.. não quero também.. mas eu tenho. É meu tempo para ir, eu acho. Cuide de todo mundo, está bem? Você vai ser o demônio de maior posição.. agora... você têm que ser forte... para mim. Se cuida e esteja contente..filho. Não deixe de sorrir."

"Ok papai", Shippou falou com tanta coragem quanto ele poderia reunir, e esperou que parecesse real, porque ele não sentia daquele jeito por dentro. "Eu protegerei todo mundo igual a você... eu serei forte."

Inuyasha deu outro sorriso brilhante, enquanto transbordando com orgulho paternal, "Bom garoto... meu filhote ". Ele moveu o olhar dele lentamente para Miroku e Sango, "Falando de filhotes.. você dois estão perfeitos um para o outro, vocês sabem? Só pare de ser um pervertido Miroku... e Sango, admite isto.. vocês amam um ao outro. Tenham certeza que quando tudo isso acabou... com a jóia... tenham uma família grande.. isso é, se Sango ou Miroku conseguirem se segurar até lá". Ele riu quietamente às faces vermelhas deles, "Oi, eu não sou tão cego."

Sango e Miroku lhe deram um sorriso suave e trêmulo, enquanto segurando a mão um do outro. "Ok", Sango sussurrou, enquanto pondo a cabeça dela sobre o ombro do monge.

Ele parecia um pouco surpreendido no princípio, entretanto as características dele se transformaram em um olhar amoroso, enquanto retrocedendo ao mestiço agonizante. "Sim, nós daremos até mesmo à um a honra de ter o seu nome.". Sango confirmou com a cabeça.

"Heh... isso seria agradável."

"In...uyasha". Ele retrocedeu a cabeça dele para Kagome.

"Kagome... você pode ter filhotes também, está bem? Contanto que não seja com aquele lobo fedorento.. ou com aquele Hoho", Inuyasha deu outra risada baixa. "Ache um garoto bom.. que te trate bem.. e que te ame pelo menos um pouco do quanto eu te amo... e vivam uma vida longa e feliz."

Kagome tremeu a cabeça dela, exasperada, lágrimas que espirram violentamente em cima do corpo do menino-cachorro, "Não, não, não! Eu NUNCA poderia estar com outro garoto! Eu nunca poderia amar outro! EU NUNCA POSSO SER FELIZ SEM VOCÊ! NUNCA EU EU---"

"Kagome", Ela pausou, enquanto arquejando ligeiramente. "Eu entendo.. eu nunca poderia buscar e estar com outra pessoa se você..morresse...mas por favor..tente ser feliz."A sacerdotisa jovem, com o coração quebrando, concordou com a cabeça tristemente; arrastando os dedos dela suavemente abaixo a bochecha dele. "Eu não quero vocês fiquem sofrendo...tristes. Não se afunde muito em sua dor, continue e desfrute a vida tanto quanto você puder...não a desperdice"_Como eu fiz_."Você promete?".

Respondido com acenos pequenos e olhos tristes, ele rosnou, e estremeceu contra a dor leve "Droga... o que eu acabei de dizer? " Ele continuou luzindo, enquanto ignorando a palpitação no pomo-de-Adão dele, e esperou todos os outros tentaram sorrir. Inuyasha suspirou. "Só tenta.. tá legal? Agora.. eu quero que vocês queimem meu corpo... antes de vocês fizerem, seja lá o que for que vocês fazem com um corpo."

"O que--"

"Eu não quero... Kagura... ou outro... use meu corpo contra você. Então.. me prometa que queimará meu corpo. Eu tenho certeza que não sentirei isso."

"Tem toda a razão, meu amigo, nós não iremos deixar que seu corpo seja usado para propósitos de malignos."

"Obrigado...Miroku". a voz dele era agora um pouco mais alto do que um sussurro. "Eu..amo vocês caras. Conte para a velhota, aquela pulga covarde e a sua família, Kagome...a mesma coisa. Eu nunca me senti aceito..por qualquer um antes. Vocês todos me fizeram tão feliz... eu estou alegre que conheci todos vocês. Obrigado.. por não me deixarem morrer sozinho... como eu pensei que...iria..obrigado...por serem a melhor família que eu poderia ter."

"Nós. NOS TODOS O AMAMOS TAMBÉM! "

"POR FAVOR NÃO MORRA! "

"EU NÃO QUERO PERDER OUTRO FAMILIAR! "

Miroku era o único que não estava chorando, ele deu um tapinha suave no ombro de Inuyasha. "Todos nós sentimos o mesmo para você, Inuyasha, eu espero que você saiba isso. Nós iremos levar a cabo seus desejos finais."

"Obrigado". a pálpebra de Inuyasha começaram a ficar pesado, e estava ficando difícil de respirar. "Você pode, por favor...também..Miroku...falar para Ses...shomaru... que eu sinto muito... por ser uma decepção para ele... fala para ele que eu..eu estava orgulhoso em ser chamado irmão dele."

Miroku afirmou com a cabeça.

"Kagome". Ela chorou e o apertou ao tórax dela. Ele sorriu. "Eu quero morrer assim, obrigado". Com a última força dele, ele apoiou para cima e beijou a bochecha manchada de lágrimas dela . "Acima de tudo... eu amo você... eu prometo.. eu acharei uma maneira... de sempre... estar com... você."

Kagome ofegou como ela sentia que a última da respiração morna dele assobia sobre a pele dela. Ela olhou para baixo a ele, e foi cumprimentada com o olho ambarino sombrio, inanimado de Inuyasha; as profundidades ambarinas bonitas, já não mostrando emoção, ou sinal de vida. Ela esperou, com a respiração presa, pelo hanyou amado dela levar outra inalação, piscar, ou gritar a ela, fazer qualquer tipo de sinal que a alma delicada dele, escondido debaixo da carranca dele, não tinha sido levado longe dela ainda.

Nada.

Ao invés, o cadáver dele cresceu frio e rígido.

Com as pontas do dedo trêmulas, ela fechou o olho dele pela última vez. O beijou ternamente nos lábios frios, o corpo dela tremendo...

Ela explodiu.

"AUGH! INUYASHA! SEU BAKA! SEU IMPRUDENTE, EGOTISTA, IDIOTA! SEU...seu.. AHHHH! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! " Todo o mundo olhou, enquanto Kagome respirou pesadamente tentando se acalmar até algum nível deprimido, ao rosário de Inuyasha,; incrivelmente incólume após a explosão devastadora do Naraku.

Eles esperaram.

Mas não brilhou e nem puxou o corpo de Inuyasha ao chão.

Era tão morto quanto ele era.

Kagome gritou em desespero e aflição, enquanto abraçando o hanyou, e balançando de um lado para outro. O resto do grupo do Inu olhou tristemente.

"Por que não funciona? "

"A alma dele foi."

Shippou pulou sobre o ombro do miko e tentou da melhor maneira a acalmar, mas logo cedeu para as próprias lágrimas. Sango agarrada com Kirara como uma proteção ao tórax dela, também chorou; Os miados tristes, pequenos de Kirara amorteceram no equipamento de taijiya dela.

Miroku, cercado pelos amigos chorando, era o único que não derramou uma única lágrima. Embora ele sentisse como o coração dele tinha se desmoronado sobre si mesmo e ele ainda não pôde engolir o caroço doloroso na garganta dele. Ele suspeitou que nunca poderia fazer isso.

_Adeus, Inuyasha. Nosso querido amigo._

Era difícil de acreditar e aceitar.

Mas era verdade.

Naraku tinha feito isto finalmente.

Inuyasha estava morto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: E então o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Ah é, eu recebi ****reviews, incrível!!!!!!**

**Hinata Hyuuga:**** Obrigada por ler a fic, não se preocupe que, como disse lá em cima, não pretendo abandonar a fic. **

**Kagome Hi:**** Ordem recebida e cumprida. Muito obrigada por ler. E vc matou o fofo do Inu primeiro, apesar de que ele já reencarnou, hihihi...**

**luiza Cruz Germano**** Obrigada por ter comentado. Pode deixar que continuarei.**

**E mais uma vez queria agradecer a ****kethellen**** valeu!!!!!!!**

**Por favor... COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Reunião e Renascimento

**Desclaimer: Inuyasha infelizmente não me pertence (ainda). Por enquanto ele pertence a Rumiko Takahashi. Essa fic também não me pertence, ela é da Lil-Yasha.**

**N/A: Estou viva!!! Desculpem pela demora, mas estou realmente enrolada no momento. Hum, não sei se repararam, mas substitui pacote por grupo. E como vocês já esperaram demais pelo capítulo, deixa o blá blá pra depois. Vamos a fic... **

_Blá blá__** – **_**pensamento**

"_Blá blá"_** – fala do Inu**

"**Blá blá" – fala dos "outros"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sempre Lá

Capítulo 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele estava morto.

Isso era quase igual fazer um comentário sobre o tempo ou algo, mas esta não era alguma coisa pequena e casual.. ele.. estava _morto_!

Mas ele não sentia como isto, talvez era por isso que ele não estava realmente...apavorado quando aquela realização o bateu quando recuperou...consciência? Não, não mais consciência, ele estava morto, se lembra? O sono eterno, ele não foi suposto 'acordar.'

Assim, quando ele ganhou terreno na mente dele finalmente e deu uma olhada ao redor da negridão vasta em que ele era rodeado...o primeiro pensamento tranqüilo era...

_Eu estou morto._

Hmmm, você sabe o que...morrer é _chato_.

Havia dor, duh, mas quando você fechou seus olhos finalmente e escutou a batida do seu coração adquirindo lento...e mais lento, o cheiro salgado de lágrimas que cobrem o seu nariz e o calor de braços embrulhados ao redor de você...nada espetacular...ou horrível aconteceu.

Ele simplesmente sentia como dormisse e estava tendo agora um muito e inacreditavelmente estranho sonho chato.

Ele sentia como em qualquer momento, o calor do sol nascente apareceria nesta negridão e ele...acordaria.

Ele poderia quase cheirar a floresta na qual ele, e o grupo dele, teria acampado e o meio-adormecido murmurar que tocaria nos seus ouvidos quando ele acordasse e todo o mundo seguiria viagem na caça aos fragmentos da jóia.

_"Não, adquira um cabo de você, Inuyasha. Você está morto. Está me ouvindo? Eu estou morto! "_ a voz áspera dele ecoou na cabeça dele e ele afundou até o chão preto invisível. Embora ele parecesse estar flutuando dentro algum escuro nulo, ele poderia sentir chão sólido em baixo dos seus pés, e a sua parte de trás também parecia apoiada quando ele cruzou as pernas dele e escondeu os braços na enormidade das mangas de haori dele.

Não, ele ainda sentia como não fosse suposto ele estar aqui, que não era suposto que ele estava morto, e que ele realmente estava dormindo em rolos e rolos de bandagens no pavimento de madeira dura da cabana da Kaede.

_"Mas...o que sobre Naraku..e toda aquela dor...não tem como... com todo sangue que perdi ter sobrevivido. Ugh aquele estúpido bastardo, eu desejo que eu pudesse afundar minhas garras naquela maldição de face feia dele"_ Inuyasha rosnou e rachou as juntas dele.

Oh, havia outra razão para adicionar na lista 'ele estava morto'. O corpo dele era completamente curado.

Ele teve dois braços, o tórax dele estava em um pedaço plano, e até mesmo o quimono dele olhou novo. _Você vê, você está morto._

Não tinha como negar isto, embora o fizesse assim uma maldição de bravo! Naraku tinha o matado de fato! Bastardo, ele quis adquirir vingança!

Mas, ele não pôde, ele estava morto. _Eu suponho que eu posso lidar com ele quando ele vier para o inferno, entretanto._ Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente e então suspirou, abatido.

Inferno...ele deveria estar lá agora. Ninguém demoraria muito tempo, passando pela vida dele, para perceber que ele deveria ir para o inferno. Todas as coisas ruins que ele tinha feito, enquanto roubando, sendo rude e cruel, matando, ele era mau.

Desde o princípio, ele foi sentenciado ir para o inferno. E para lá ele foi, e como se estivesse fazendo um comentário sobre o tempo, ele deveria estar se sentindo assustado de verdade ou incrédulo, mas era simplesmente outra compreensão tranqüila que ele sempre tinha sabido.Desde a primeira vez em que ele tinha acordado com uma dor de cabeça e o cheiro de sangue humano nas garras dele, ele soube que ele era mau.

Assim, por que a espera!

A menos que, este era o inferno...mas onde estava a tortura, é claro que a alma ser condenada a flutuar em escuridão era extremamente chato e ele realmente poderia enlouquecer em questão de minutos ou horas. Não havia nenhuma noção de tempo ali.

Nah, não soou certo a ele. Ele se sentia realmente sereno e tranqüilo ali, como ele há pouco estivesse esperando por algo, e ele deveria ser tão paciente quanto possível para que isto aconteça.

Espere, para acontecer o que? Para o diabo, ou o ceifeiro vir e arrastar a bunda dele às profundidades do inferno, nossa ele deveria ser _realmente_ paciente. Sim, sobre o que ele estava se sentindo tão calmo e composto?

Tudo o que fosse, o tempo dele chegaria. E se isto fosse alguma maneira de lhe ensinar uma lição, bem, que ele mereceu isto então...sim, tudo isto.

Inuyasha suspirou novamente e fechou os seus olhos, simplesmente se concentrando na sua respiração, mas rapidamente os pensamentos dele foram para o assunto mais natural.

Kagome, o seu cabelo, os seu olhos, o seu...corpo, agora ele estava se sentindo culpado.

O que acontecerá quando ela morrer, ela irá para o céu, e ele não estaria lá para recebê-la? Ele não a veria lá pelo menos uma última vez, simplesmente ouvir como a vida dela foi?

Claro que não, não teria nenhum céu para onde ele ia e estava seguro como inferno que o diabo não o deixaria a ver. Ele era mau, ela não era.

_"Me desculpa, Kagome. Eu não poderei te proteger mais, como eu prometi. Eu não poderei a ver, ou a qualquer um do meu grupo novamente. Eu falhei como um líder."_

_**"Não, eu não acho que você fez. Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você meu menino, você caiu como um verdadeiro líder de um grupo."**_

_**"Eu concordo, nós estamos extremamente orgulhosos de você Inuyasha."**_

_"Whoa, o que inferno! "_ Inuyasha pulou aos pés dele e instintivamente colocou a mão dele sobre o cabo da espada dele, com exceção que ela não estava lá. _Está certo, eu esqueci. Tetsusaiga e meu rosário não vieram comigo._ Ele ainda não pôde propor uma razão lógica para aquilo. E no momento, ele estava com saudades do poder relaxante da espada dele.

Inuyasha pulou novamente, enquanto levantando as garras dele na escuridão com a esperança de bater em algo quando as vozes falaram novamente, ecoando como se estivesse dentro de um túnel longo.

_**"Inuyasha! Presta atenção a sua boca, garoto! Tal palavreado, ele puxou isso de você, você sabe"**_

_**"Sim, e isso é outra razão por que eu estou tão orgulhoso.OUCH, mel pelo o que foi isto."**_

_**"Você não deveria o encorajar."**_

_**"Ei, eu morri antes de eu pudesse ensinar qualquer coisa a mais, você deveria estar grata."**_

As orelhas agudas de Inuyasha não perderam o som de um exasperado suspiro feminino. Ele tentou acalmar a batida do seu coração e pensar logicamente.

Ok, então ele morreu em uma tentativa para proteger a família dele em uma batalha com Naraku.

Ele 'acordou' rodeado dessa escuridão e se sentou em uma baliza enorme de luz que agiu como uma barreira circular que o impede de ser completamente engolido pelo preto.

E agora estava ouvindo vozes de aparentemente um casal que discute sobre o seu idioma ruim.

Grande, agora estava insano.

Levando uma respiração funda, e tentou manter a sua voz destituída de qualquer inflexão além da sua habitual aspereza arrogante. _"Uh..alô.. quer dizer, quem o inferno você é e o que você está fazendo aqui? Você está aqui para me levar para o inferno ou algo?Se..sim..bem,já era hora, droga! "_

Ele foi respondido pela voz da mulher, a desaprovação maternal soou muito familiar por alguma razão, e também soou muito mais íntimo.

_**"Inuyasha, o que eu disse sobre seu palavreado! Isso não é maneira de falar com a sua..."**_

_**"Querida, dê um tempo para o pobre do menino. Ele acabou de morrer, e ele não viu você ou a mim durante anos. Além do mais, ele já é um homem, você não precisa agir assim com ele, nós viemos aqui para falar com ele não para brigar com ele."**_

_**"Oh"**_, um suspiro, _**"Ok, você tem razão. Ele já passou por muitas coisas na vida dele. Eu creio que são precisas algumas palavras feias."**_

_**"Exatamente."**_

Os cabelos da nuca do Inuyasha ficaram de pé, eles estavam se aproximando.

Ele dobrou as suas mãos e girou ao redor, piscando na escuridão._ "Poderia vocês dois..pararem de falar sobre mim...como eu não estivesse aqui"_. O hanyou tragou, sem a Tetsusaiga ele se sentia realmente nervoso e vulnerável.

_Mas você já está morto._

Sim, mas hábito era uma coisa difícil de mudar depois de anos, ele supôs. Ele não gostou de se sentir fraco e exposto, até mesmo se este casal parecesse estar também mortos e não serem perigosos.

Ele quis a sua espada mesmo assim.

_**"Me desculpa querido, você tem razão. Nós estamos desperdiçando muito tempo de qualquer maneira, embora eu realmente gostaria de ouvir falar da sua vida. Eu senti tanta saudade de você, filhote-kun. "**_

O meio-demônio gelou.

_Filhote-kun._

Ninguém sabe aquele seu apelido, ninguém tinha usado isto exceto...

Os olhos âmbares de Inuyasha alargaram. Não, não pôde ser...mas eles disseram que estavam mortos...e a voz dela soou tão familiar...isso era uma armadilha...ou uma ilusão como a do Sesshomaru usou naquela vez... bem, só há uma maneira de descobrir.

_"M..Mãe? "_ Ele poderia sentir o sangue correndo nas suas orelhas e estava ficando difícil de inalar quando uma figura emergiu na luz.

Cabelo preto incrivelmente longo, tão escuro quanto as sombras ao seu redor, e um lindo quimono claro, que caía em dobras grossas abaixo em sua forma magra; a sua face era calorosa e amável como ele se lembrou, e os seus olhos violetas brilhavam com lágrimas.

_Como na aldeia...há muito tempo._

_**"Oi, filho, eu senti...tanta saudade de você! "**_ A mulher estourou em soluços quando ela correu para cima dele, o cheiro forte de lilás e jasmim encheram a cabeça dele, despertando todas essas recordações, e o abraçou.

A sua mãe.

Aturdido além de qualquer pensamento coerente, Inuyasha trouxe os braços dele para cima ao seu redor e cheirou um pouco. Ninguém, nem mesmo a cópia de barro que seu irmão tinha usado contra ele, poderiam copiar aquele cheiro. Esta era a sua mãe.

Como se o feitiço tivesse quebrado, Inuyasha exalou um pouco e a apertou nele, e enterrou a sua face nos ombros dela. Ele percebeu um picar nas em suas pálpebras fechadas e um caroço doloroso e duro em sua garganta que ele não pôde engolir. Um calor tinha voado em seu tórax o fazendo sentir iluminado mas inacreditavelmente apertado com emoção, se isso fosse possível.

Os braços fortes dela o seguraram mais apertado e uma mão suave acariciou seu cabelo, ele nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz na vida...e tão perto de chorar. A sua mãe, a sua mãe, ela era real e estava aqui com ele. Ele não estava só, ela tinha vindo para o ver.

Provavelmente para brigar com ele por causa das escolhas horríveis que fez em vida, mas ela estava lá e o abraçando, simplesmente o acalmando como fez tantas outras vezes naquela aldeia humana quando ele foi atormentado.

Deus, ele sentiu tanta saudade dela. O pensamento que ele poderia não a ver não estava explícito na sua mente, mas ele soube que estava na parte de trás dela. O pequeno menino dentro dele que ainda chorou da terrível morte da sua mãe dele estava aparecendo.

A sua mãe estava de volta.

Palavras saíram da sua boca seca antes que ele percebesse isto, _"Oh, mãe, eu senti tanta saudade de você.. me desculpa por tudo... eu pude evitar.. todas as coisas horríveis que eu fiz...me desculpa... eu estou tão feliz que você veio.. me ver antes que eu parta"_. Ele fez o desejo de chorar ir embora e aconchegou a sua face mais próxima do tecido colorido dela.

_**"Oh, filhote-kun eu tenho o assistido. Eu sei como foi dura a sua vida, eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, em como você nunca se rendeu. Oh, e eu estou tão orgulhosa de você pelo o que você fez para seus amigos, meu pobre pequeno menino valente. Eu te amo tanto".**_ Ela o abraçou apertado cortando ainda mais o seu ar e mais lágrimas a assumiram. _**"Eu estava tão preocupada sobre você...eu não tinha certeza do que aconteceria a você...eu pensei que você nunca seria feliz. E então...então aquele doce de menina veio e o despertou... ela lhe deu uma família novamente...e você passou a gostar dela e maneira como você a protegeu... querido, entretanto eu era um pouco preocupada como você discutiu com ela."**_

_**"Mel"**_, havia um tom varonil na voz do estranho, _**"nós não temos muito tempo. Todos nós conhecemos Inuyasha e aquela menina, Kagome, eu acho, e que um ama o outro afetuosamente. E se você na se lembra eles finalmente contaram um para o outro isso antes de ele morrer, assim você não precisa reviver a relação dele ou qualquer coisa."**_

Inuyasha tinha esquecido completamente da outra pessoa e ele piscou os olhos dele algumas vezes e cheirou quando levantou a sua cabeça. A sua mãe riu como se estivesse envergonhada, e lentamente se afastou dele, enquanto esfregando os olhos dela.

_**"Você tem razão querido, sigamos com isto. Nós podemos falar depois, muito depois. Primeiro nós precisamos discutir sobre algumas coisas."**_

_"Quem é você? "_ Inuyasha encarou confusamente , para ser honesto, uma cópia do Sesshomaru. De pé vestindo um quimono grosso, como o irmão dele, o homem piscou surpreso a Inuyasha com olhos ambarinos luminosos. Ele teve uns longos cabelos brancos, iguais aos dois irmãos, mas o resto das características dele eram igual... ao Sesshomaru. Uma lua crescente roxa marcou a testa dele em baixo da franja e havia duas marcas de youkai que cruzava as bochechas dele das duas orelhas pontudas até a mais abaixo na bochecha.

A única diferença do irmão do Inuyasha era a quantidade de emoções nos olhos dele, em vez do frio gelo de sempre do Sesshomaru. No momento parecia ele um pouco abalado pela inocente pergunta do hanyou.

Inuyasha moveu a cabeça dele para o lado, se libertou da sua mãe, e encarou o homem com um olhar curioso. _"Por que diabos você parece Sesshomaru? Não me diga que o bastardo está fazendo clones para conquistar o mundo"_. Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente a si mesmo; ele estava assistindo muitos filmes no tempo da Kagome.

_**"Clones... o que você está falando...o que diabos é..? "**_ O perplexo demônio parecia querer questionar mais um pouco mas depressa voltou a questão presente. _**"Não importa"**_, Ele suspirou e esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço dele com uma mão arranhada. _**"Parece que você não se lembra de mim, ah mas você era um filhote de cachorro minúsculo quando eu estava vivo, assim eu acho que você não vai se lembrar. Bem, isto é um pouco desajeitado por isso vamos logo. Inuyasha... eu sou seu pai."**_

Inuyasha se lembrou imediatamente de um filme que ele tinha visto uma vez, entretanto a informação finalmente penetrou.

Whoa...espera...volta..seu...pai!

_"Oh...MERDA! "_ O homem sorriu maliciosamente, um sorriso muito familiar, agarrou Inuyasha pelos ombros e o puxou em um abraço apertado.

_**"Então menino! Olha o quanto você cresceu e eu não posso acreditar como longe você está indo com aquela minha espada. Gostando eu aposto, e usando todas essas palavras e os movimentos que eu te ensinei, você sabe que deveria me agradecer por ter te ensinado o ataque 'lâminas de sangue'. Com certeza o tirou de algumas roubadas não fizeram? " **_Ele esfregou o cabelo de Inuyasha afetuosamente e deu um latido de aprovação paternal.

Inuyasha estava atordoado.

Alguns flashes de memória passaram pelo o seu cérebro, uma voz funda e risada varonil, braços fortes que o puxam no ar, e um latido dominante sempre que ele entrou em dificuldade.

Estava nebuloso mas ele não pôde negar isto.

Este era o seu pai.

Inuyasha abriu um sorriso, _"Não, merda"_. Ele disse novamente. Ele começou a rir, logo unido pelo seu pai. Ele poderia ver o sorriso alegre no lábios luxuriantes da sua mãe enquanto ela os assistiu.

_**"Oh, maldito menino. Você com certeza fez seu pai orgulhoso, eu não posso acreditar entretanto que você levou o trabalho de ser um líder de grupo tão jovem."**_

_"Eu sei... eu realmente não fiz um bom trabalho."_

_**"Você está falando merda, você foi maravilhoso. Exceto algumas vezes, eu estava esperando que você teria reivindicado aquela menina como sua companheira há muito tempo atrás."**_

O rosto do Inuyasha virou um vermelho brilhante.

_**"Mas o modo você se sacrificou para o seu grupo..sim. você não tenha dúvidas que não se acha um líder assim todos os dias .Bom trabalho, filho. Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você; você com certeza ganhou o meu respeito"**_

Uma onda enorme de calor e orgulho levantou no tórax de Inuyasha, com a aprovação e elogio do pai dele, o hanyou se deu conta uma vez mais das picadas na parte de trás dos seus olhos. Ele sorriu e olhou admiravelmente para a face do pai.

A mãe de Inuyasha riu e bateu as mãos dela para adquirir a atenção deles, _**"é maravilhoso ver novamente os meus homens juntos, mas você não me disse querido que agora não é tempo para conversas, nós não temos muito tempo."**_

_**"Oh, sim, mel você está certa"**_. o pai do Inuyasha libertou o hanyou para lhe permitir ajeitar outra vez. Inuyasha olhou confusamente entre eles.

_"Você dois continuam falando isso...isto significa que agora o inferno está pronto para mim? Eu posso ir finalmente?Os levou bastante tempo"_.

"_**Sobre o que você está falando, filhote-kun. Você não vai para o inferno."**_

_**"Sim, filho, você sem dúvidas está errado. Você está voltando para a Terra, não ao inferno". **_

Inuyasha piscou, _"O que..mas eu não posso..eu pensei..o que você está falando? "_ a mãe dele ergue o queixo dele com o dedo indicador dela.

Ela riu do olhar chocado dele. **"**_**Há nenhum motivo para você parecer tão surpreso, eu não sei aonde você adquiriu a idéia de que iria para o inferno."**_

_"Mas..todas as pessoas.. e as coisas."_

_**"Mel, todo o mundo comete erros e algumas dessas coisas você fez para sobreviver. E as pessoas que você matou foi quando estava debaixo da influência do seu sangue de demônio e para se proteger, além disto era o tempo destinado deles para morrer de qualquer maneira"**_

_"M..mas eu..eu não entendo."_

O pai dele o bateu nas costas, _**"Filho, ele o perdoa. Assim deixa de se afligir agora, além do mais, você pagou integralmente suas dívidas pelo o que você fez para o seu grupo. E ele entende como a vida foi dura para você, ele sabe o que você fez e ele ainda o ama. Não importa o que aconteça, assim deixe de gaguejar e escuta o que nós temos que dizer."**_

Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça e tentou suprimir as milhares de perguntas que borbulham em sua mente.

_Eu estou voltando para a terra? Vivo ou como algum fantasma?Eu vou acabar igual à Kikyou!_

_**"Certo, querido então explicaremos tão rápido quanto nós podemos. Em primeiro lugar, não era suposto que você realmente morria, ficar em dor durante alguns dias sim, mas de alguma maneira a explosão o machucou mais do que nós pensamos originalmente e sem dúvidas que com tais danos o seu corpo estava quebrado além de conserto. Assim..."**_

_"Espera"_. Inuyasha encarou a mãe dele, _"Eu..não devia morrer! "_

_**"Inuyasha silêncio, às vezes as coisas não seguem o plano ok? Assim me deixe acabar...onde eu parei? "**_ ela olhou questionavelmente ao pai do Inuyasha.

_**"Você não foi destinado a morrer tão cedo, mas nada poderia ser feito sobre a severidade de suas feridas e além você teria morrido mesmo se nós tivéssemos esperado por Sesshomaru chegar."**_

_"Como se ele fosse fazer qualquer coisa"_. o pai de Inuyasha murmurou em resposta, parecendo um pouco agitado.

_**"Sim, bem, trataremos disto depois. Eu acredito que um se preocupo sobre o outro mais do que você imagina, o que me diz sobre o que você disse antes de você mor..."**_

_"Mãe, não importa..agora, você não me disse que estava sem tempo? "_

_**"Oh, sim, então simplesmente digamos que morrer era na ocasião a única opção e foi o que aconteceu e agora você está assim. Mas era suposto que você vivia mais tempo, compreende, e cumpra seu destino."**_

_"Meu..destino? " _

_**"Sim, filhote-kun, você sabe, libertar o mundo do Naraku? Eu pensei que já teria percebido que deve se casar e viver felizmente."**_

_**"Mel, não lhe conte a história de vida dele, ele ainda não viveu isto!"**_ ele suspirou__**"M**_**e deixe terminar para você querida, assim o mundo precisa de você, sua família precisa e seu grupo precisa, aquela menina precisa e portanto você está voltando à vida. Entendeu? "**_

Inuyasha afirmou com a cabeça com olhos arregalados, _"Oh..merda.. mas como? Eu pensei que meu corpo estava quebrado além de conserto? "_

_**"Era querido, e de qualquer maneira já foi cremado e enterrado. Assim, um corpo novo, simplesmente igual ao seu antigo, vai ser feito para você e enquanto isso você usar um corpo diferente,emprestado, até que o seu esteja pronto." **_

_"Isso está sendo feito.. para mim? Espera.. que tipo de corpo? Quanto tempo? "_

A mãe dele tremeu a cabeça dela um pouco, _**"Não há tempo. Nós não podemos ficar muito para conversar. O que corpo você descobrirá quando acordar e você saberá quando o seu corpo novo estiver pronto. Então nos apressemos e digamos nossas despedidas, nos veremos novamente, e eu espero conhecer aquela sua jovem amiga também. Eu te amo, filho"**_. Ela caminhou para ele e o abraçou, o qual Inuyasha retribuiu da mesma maneira, e o beijou amorosamente na testa e também beliscou as orelhas dele. Ela sorriu, _**"Não tenho dúvidas que senti saudades dessas pequenas e atraentes orelhas suas, seja bom filho e nos faça ainda mais orgulhosos. Também ajude seus amigos quando você os achar, eles não estão muito bem sem você."**_

Inuyasha afirmou com a cabeça, então o seu pai lhe deu um abraço feroz, _**"Chuta a bunda do Naraku para o inferno, filho. Oh, e dá um oi para o Sessho e lhe diga que sinto saudades dele, oh e também para ele ser uma irmão mais velho melhor e..."**_

A mãe do Inuyasha agarrou a manga do demônio, _**"Ele já vai, mel, venha. Filhote-kun tem que tirar uma pequena soneca."**_

Ela sorriu ao hanyou e Inuyasha estava a ponto de questionar o que ela disse quando uma onda de sono e fadiga caiu sobre ele, ele sentia como se estivesse afundando no chão e a sua visão começou a ficar preta. Ele sentia morno e pesado, mas ainda tentou dizer algo antes dos pais dele desaparecessem.

_**"Não se preocupe, filho, nós te amamos também."**_

_**"Seu irmão também, lhe fale isso e..."**_

_**"Mel"**_, Inuyasha poderia ver o beijo pequeno que sua mãe deu na bochecha do seu pai, _**"deixe o menino dormir. Agora, seja feliz filho, e viva sua vida ao máximo. Nós estaremos esperando por você."**_

_**"Sim, nós te amamos, filhote de cachorro. Meu filho."**_

As vozes suaves dos seus amados pais se fundiram junto como um embalo e ele sucumbiu ao sono, tendo o sentimento de ser segurado e balançado em um abraço caloroso e suave por toda a sua transformação.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Eu queria agradecer a todos que me deixaram comentários. Eu acho que todos perceberam que eu apaguei e postei a fic novamente, ou seja, as ****reviews** ** sumiram. Mas estou realmente grata pela atenção de vocês. E devo dizer que esta é uma fic Inu/Kag.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a Ket por revisar a fic. E queria dizer que irei demorar um pouco para postar um novo capítulo, pois estou enrolada com um monte de projetos da faculdade, provas e mudança de emprego e talvez de casa. Então não tenho tempo de traduzi-la. Mas não se preocupem que quando eu engatar vou até o fim. Só imploro um pouquinho de paciência. Muito obrigada e até outro dia.**

**Ah... já ia me esquecendo... POR FAVOR COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Eu Quero Morrer

**Desclaimer: Inuyasha infelizmente não me pertence (ainda). Por enquanto ele pertence a Rumiko Takahashi. Essa fic também não me pertence, ela é da Lil-Yasha.**

**N/A: Desculpem!!! Nem vou tentar me explicar agora, acho melhor vocês lerem o capítulo primeiro. Explicações no final do capítulo... **

**Quero agradecer a Kethellen por revisar os capítulos. Obrigada!!!**

_Blá blá__** – **_**pensamento e "fala" do Inu.**

"Blá blá**" – fala.**

**Blá blá – lembrança e ...? (adivinhem, hehe)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eles tinham feito o que ele tinha pedido. Com um sentimento à parte e fervor infinito para se manterem ocupados, parecia que todas as emoções tinham sido escoadas deles.

Pelo menos era assim que Kagome se sentiu.

Ela suspirou enquanto caminhava para o velho poço.

ia contar para a família hoje.

Não terminaria bem, isso era certo. _Pobre Souta_, ela engoliu o caroço que estava na sua garganta desde a última semana e continuar andando.

Visões de Inuyasha passaram na sua cabeça como uma santa maldição quando ela se aproximou do portal que a trouxe aqui há todos esses meses para ele.

O seu cabelo branco como a lua que balança contra a face calma dele quando ela caminhou até o menino aparentemente adormecido. Videiras e raízes embrulhadas ao seu redor como o aperto mortal de uma cobra, como se a árvore estivesse dizendo 'Não, não o leve embora.'

Os seus olhos dourados, brilhando rapidamente em uma aquecida discursão indo sufocar em sujeira quando ela o sentou.

A sua face melancólica quando ele olhou o céu, ainda pensando no seu amor perdido, a sacerdotisa morta, Kikyou.

_Mas ele disse que ama...me ama_. Kagome fez algo parecido com um sorriso e sentou-se sobre a borda do poço. Ela realmente não sorria desde... Aquele dia, ela não tinha rido e raramente falava. Também não comia ou dormia, e ela soube que devia estar parecendo um mostro.

"Mas quem se preocupa, droga... Eu não faço_..." Inuyasha ficaria surpreso em me ver amaldiçoando assim..mas... não há nada que eu possa fazer...ele me influenciou mais do que eu pensei_.Kagome suspirou e olhou para o céu.

O corpo de Inuyasha estava agora mesmo na aldeia. Kaede e vários aldeões estavam-no para a cremação, como ele tinha pedido.

Ela deveria estar ajudando, seria a última vez que o veria. E ela realmente tinha tentado, mas quando se aproximou do corpo frio e ferido do seu companheiro de alma perdido, deitado em silêncio, começou a ficar difícil de respirar e a visão dela oscilou, o seu estômago balançou e de repente ela desmaiou.

Kaede disse, depois que ela recuperasse consciência, que talvez fosse melhor que ela se atarefasse com outra coisa. Isso é o porquê dela ter decidido ir visitar a sua família, embora fizesse o seu coração apertar.

Olhando para baixo na escuridão, profundidades inflexíveis que a enviariam ao seu tempo, a sua mente vagou às novas atitudes dos seus, um dia, companheiros felizes.

Shippou estava desenvolvendo um temperamento difícil, gritando a todo o mundo sobre tudo. Mas ela o tinha achado chorando quietamente à noite, dizendo que ele queria o seu papai. Ela desejou poder confortá-lo...mas ela não soube como.

Sango era o oposto. Ela sempre tentou ter um sorriso em sua face ou um comentário alegre. Mas nunca alcançou os seus olhos que estavam lamentosos e em terrível aflição. Ela tinha perdido outro familiar e isso a devorava.

Miroku... era surpreendente como o monge tinha atendido ao pedido de Inuyasha, não tinha havido nenhum tapa ou maldições femininas por muito tempo. Mas ele tinha ficado bastante deprimido. Não havia mais nenhum sorriso em sua bela face. Os seus olhos violetas ficaram frios e duros. Kagome ultimamente tinha o visto olhando para sua mão amaldiçoada muito mais vezes, mas ele não ficou mal-humorado muito tempo antes de ajudar qualquer um com qualquer coisa, não importa o que era.

Eles tiveram se tornado muito ocupados durante os últimos dias, mantendo suas mentes em tarefas sem sentido para se privarem de lembrar de recordações dolorosas.

Mas Kagome não pôde impedir a sua mente de viajar, às vezes a sua imaginação se tornava tão real que ela ficava chocada ao voltar para a realidade e descobrir que Inuyasha estava morto e que tudo não era verdade. Ela ia enlouquecer, mas isso não a preocupou. Ela preferiria estar em um sonho com o homem que amou ao invés de passar outro dia sem ele, trabalhando no seu funeral.

_Talvez eu deveria simplesmente me livrar da dor. Quer dizer, pessoas como eu se matam o tempo todo._

_**"**__**Não se afunde muito em sua dor, continue e desfrute a vida tanto quanto você puder**__**..."**_

As palavras sussurradas dele, faladas com dor e uma estranha sabedoria, ecoou nas suas orelhas. Como se ele estivesse lá com ela, mas ele não está, ela lembrou a si mesma, ele estava morto.

_"Você estava errado, Inuyasha, meu amor. Eu nunca poderei me libertar da dor ou continuar... "_

_**"...tente ser feliz."**_

_"...ou ser feliz, mas eu viverei. Eu continuarei. Eu só espero não viver muito tempo"._ Dobrando a sua cabeça, ela pulou para dentro da escuridão bem-vinda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eles decidiram que a Árvore Sagrada era lugar perfeito para o enterrar. Debaixo da sua forma grandiosa, suas folhas balançando musicalmente ao vento, a paz...o seu lugar especial...estava perfeito.

O corpo dele tinha sido cremado e agora se encontrava dentro de um vaso brega que não era perfeito para o líder orgulhoso e arrogante deles. Estar dentro de um vaso parecia estúpido e errado. Mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, era o que ele queria.

Eles caminharam mecanicamente, entrando na escuridão da floresta, a floresta que levava seu nome, e que o aprisionou durante 50 anos. E agora ele ia morar lá para toda a eternidade, que irônico.

Olhando para cima, para os braços da Árvore Sagrada, Kagome notou como ela parecia deprimida. A árvore também estava sofrendo, com sua madeira cinzenta e membros inclinados...mas logo estaria reunida com seu hanyou, mantendo a sua companhia para sempre...seu bebê estava em casa.

Bebê, a mente agitada de Kagome voltou à visita à sua família. Isso era o que sua mãe tinha falado quando tinha recebido a notícia da morte de Inuyasha.

"Bebê, meu bebê está morto! "

Kagome assistiu, com um olhar em branco, a sua mãe chorar, ela não tinha chorado assim desde a morte de seu pai. Ela estava lisonjeada, de uma forma amarga, em saber que sua mãe tinha amado tanto o hanyou, como ele fosse o seu próprio filho.

Inuyasha teria gostado disso, ele teria gostado de uma mãe, uma família.

_Você vê, meu amor, as pessoas o amam, não só eu. As pessoas o aceitaram como uma parte de suas família, e todos nós sentimos saudades. Eu sinto saudades de você._

O jarro vulgar foi enterrado aos pés da arvore, a lua cheia que brilha abaixo sobre a sepultura funda, respeitável. Tinha acabado, ele estava morto e enterrado.

Debaixo da lua cheia, tão brilhante quanto o cabelo longo dele, outro elemento perfeito, Inuyasha a repreenderia provavelmente se eles o enterrassem debaixo da lua nova.

Ela tinha o flagrado várias vezes olhando para a lua cheia, capturado por seu brilho. Ela se lembrou como ela tinha lhe perguntado por que ele gostou de olhar para a lua. E ela se lembrou da resposta suave dele, sem mover em nenhum momento o seu olhar da esfera.

_**"Porque nunca muda. Quer dizer, muda a forma, mas nunca parte. Sempre volta, não importa o que. Eu gosto disso."**_

Um momento vulnerável, tão raro e maravilhoso de acontecer, foram guardadas, essas palavras e a sua surreal face calma, para sempre no seu coração.

_Eu espero que você sempre olhe para a lua, Inuyasha, eu espero que aja uma aí no céu._

Kagome voltou relutantemente para a realidade quando os oferecimentos pessoais e presentes foram colocados um por um sobre a sepultura.

Shippou tinha dado um quadro graciosamente pintado de todo mundo, Inuyasha no meio com a habitual pose de perna cruzada. Todos os seus companheiros e amigos, a sua família, ao seu redor o abraçando amorosamente; todos estavam sorrindo, todos estavam contentes debaixo de um luminoso sol amarelo.

Céu.

Sango tinha dado um fio de espada perfeitamente tecido, para melhor amarrar o seu Tetsusaiga à cintura dele. Ele nunca poderia usar isto, a sua espada preciosa estava no momento apertada protetoramente contra o tórax de Kagome, mas a intenção é que contava.

Ele teria amado isto.

Miroku tinha posto um roupão real vermelho, quente, grosso e deslumbrante; a coisa perfeita para um inverno ou depois de uma batalha severa.

Era a sua cor favorita, e ele discutiria que ele não sentia frio, mas Kagome soube que ele teria usado isto.

Ele teria amado isto também.

Kaede, que parecia mais velha ao longo da semana , colocou ervas cheirosas e doces temperos. O ar ficou com cheiro destes e deu para a sepultura um ar de boas-vindas, era agora mais de boas-vindas do que cheiro de morte e carnagem.

Com o seu nariz sensível, teria sido maravilhoso para hanyou deles.

A mente de Kagome voltou àquela noite humana depois que ele foi envenenado e ficou perto de bater na porta da morte. E o modo como ele tinha sussurrado, meio grogue, como o cheiro dela era agradávell...as coisas agora eram diferentes, ele surpreendentemente não morreu na sua fase fraca e a morte havia aberto a porta e tinha o acompanhado.

Era a vez dela agora. Ela levou uma respiração funda e abaixou de joelhos na sujeira.

"Oi, meu amor, eu espero que você esteja feliz aí em cima no céu. Nós estamos tentando fazer o que você pediu, mas nós sentimos saudades. Você ganhou coisas agradáveis e maravilhosas de todo mundo, o meu presente parece um pouco estúpido. Mas eu consegui o segundo amor da sua vida, diabos, talvez seu primeiro", Kagome colocou vários potes de ramen entre as flores.

"Você sempre me fez te preparar isso, mas tudo bem, eles são bons. Eu o amo, Inuyasha, nunca esqueça isso. Oh, e todo mundo do meu tempo; Mãe, Souta, Vovô, todos eles o amam também. Souta disse que ele sempre te viu como seu irmão mais velho e...e seu herói. A mãe te vê como o seu filho, e o ama afetuosamente. Vovô está sendo teimoso, mas eu sei que ele o ama também."

Estava ficando difícil passar as palavras por aquele caroço doloroso, mas ela continuou. "Eu..eu tirei seu rosário, Inuyasha. Eu imaginei que você não gostaria de cair do céu cada vez que eu dissesse senta". Ela tocou as pérolas lisas e dentes do colar que estava confortavelmente ao redor do seu pescoço. "Eu o quero de volta...tanto, mas eu esperarei até que eu vá a você. Eu mal posso esperar por esse dia. Todos mal podem, mas nos asseguraremos que Naraku morrerá e queimará no inferno...antes disso. Você era...meu melhor amigo e meu único amor, eu nunca o deixarei ou o esquecerei. Oh, Inuyasha..."

Ela já havia chorado tanto, que pensou que estava seca como uma pedra, mas as lágrimas na verdade apareceram nos seus olhos de cobalto e caiu sobre as suas bochechas.

As lágrimas dela foram unidas pela as do Shippou, Sango, e as próprias lágrimas de Kaede. Como sempre, Miroku não, ele não chorou uma vez sequer, com uma face de pedra caminhou adiante.

"Vamos rezar". Ele sussurrou suavemente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma dor de cabeça e o corpo frio e rigido. Onde diabos ele estava? Os seus pensamentos estavam lentos e demorou um tempo para ele atravessar a névoa que sufoca a sua mente.

Morte, céu, inferno, sua mãe e seu pai, corpo novo... ugh, tão cansado...por que a cabeça dele doía tanto?

Ele desejou ir para a escuridão..sono soou tão bom..Kagome.

Os olhos de Inuyasha abriram rapidamente, _Kagome!_ Ele choramingou como os seus olhos doiam, por que eles estavam tão sensíveis? Ele piscou algumas vezes e pôde finalmente dar uma olhada no ambiente a sua volta.

Ele estava tonto pelas cores brilhantes e sombras, tudo era tão afiado e claro, embora ele soubesse que era noite. _O que diabos?_

tentou ergue-se em seus braços e pernas, mas seus membros pareciam...como se chamava aquilo do tempo da Kagome? Oh, sim...gelatrina.

Rolando sobre seu estômago e esticou seus braços...mas eles não eram braços.. oh, merda eram patas!

Uma explosão de adrenalina devido ao choque, fez com ficasse de quatro e girasse em um círculo para se ver. Pêlo branco, um focinho com um nariz preto, patas com garras brancas claras e, merda, até mesmo um rabo!

Maldição, ele era um cachorro! Um amaldiçoado filhote de cachorro!

Ele fungou irritado. _Isto deve ser idéia da mãe_... Ele olhou para o céu, brevemente distraído por uma luz e tremeu sua cabeça. _Ela provavelmente está rolando de rir ... e o meu pai então..._

Ele deu um suspiro de filhote e esfregou o nariz com uma pata, incrível, ele estava se acostumando muito depressa a isso. _Pelo menos eu não me tornei um gato ou...uma menina ou algo..._

Ele tremeu seu corpo inteiro, da cabeça ao rabo e deu uma olhada em volta, cheirando o ar.

Oh, ele poderia se acostumar a isso. O seu senso de cheiro...era perfeito!

Caminhou ao redor e pôs seu nariz sobre toda folha e árvore, tão limpo e maravilhoso! Ele definitivamente poderia aprender a gostar deste corpo.

E ele ainda teve as mesmas orelhas, ele poderia as sentir rodando e se contraindo, igual ao seu corpo velho. A única diferença era que a sua audição estava ainda mais aguda. O cri de grilos, a respiração dos pássaros dormindo e...

"Oi, meu amor, eu espero que você esteja feliz..."

_Kagome!_ Ele fez um yip feliz de cachorro e começou a correr em direção ao som de sua voz. _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, eu mal posso esperar para te ver!_

Ele parou quando viu e sentiu tudo, o cheiro de depressão e tristeza era tão grosso que ele teve o desejo de para espirrar. Se escondeu atrás de um arbusto e os assistiu atentamente.

Todos eles pareciam péssimos. Pareciam murchos e velhos, como eles simplesmente quisessem se enrolar e dormir para sempre.

Especialmente Kagome, doía seu coração, o cabelo dela parecia não ser lavado ou escovado há dias. A face dela estava pálida e quase cavada com olhos afundados estavam vítreos e parecia que ela estava olhando para algo ao longe. Ela estava inacreditavelmente magra e os dedos dela estavam tremendo ligeiramente. _Oh, Kagome..._

"Eu o quero de volta...tanto.."

_Kagome, eu estou aqui agora e não te deixarei._ Ele quis a abraçar, mas ele não pôde neste corpo e não poderia falar com ela também. Ele rosnou aborrecido. _Eu acho que eu terei que achar outra maneira de aliviar a sua dor. _

Inuyasha olhou para todo mundo atrás dela e foi distraído pelos olhos frios de Miroku. Olhando com um olhar quase tedioso, mas ele teve uma áurea...de caos ao seu redor.

_**Vá aliviar a dor daquele humano... ele precisa de alguém...ele precisa de você.**_ _Whoa donde veio isso?_ Inuyasha virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, era a sua voz, mas pareceu ser um sussurro. Como seu consciente ou..não ele já havia ouvido aquela voz antes, não exatamente assim porque ele era meio humano mas... agora, ele era um cachorro, os instintos dele eram mais altos e mais profundos. A necessidade de ir lamber a face de Miroku e o fazer sorrir como antes estava o subjugando... na verdade ele quis fazer isso a todo mundo.

Sango parecia sufocando em aflição e Shippo parecido tão bravo e Kaede parecia que envelheceu mais 50 anos. O seu grupo estava tão miserável...ele teve de fazer alguma coisa.

Inuyasha estava a ponto de caminhar fora dos arbustos quando Miroku de repente caminhou para frente.

"Vamos rezar". as orelhas de Inuyasha se contraíram pelo som suave da voz dele. Soou como ele estivesse tentando afastar alguma coisa. _O que aconteceu ao feliz, des-afortunado pervertido que eu conhecia? O que aconteceu ao meu grupo?_

Com olhos ambarinos tristes ele assistiu todos abaixarem as cabeças e Miroku resmungar alguns versos bonitos. Inuyasha olhou a sua sepultura e sentia a sua garganta apertar, mas ele soube que ele provavelmente não pôde chorar.

Eles tinham o enterrado debaixo da Árvore Sagrada, debaixo da lua cheia, e eles tinham lhe dado presentes. Agora, eles estavam rezando e estavam chorando.

Todos eles sentiram saudades dele...todos eles o amavam. Ele sempre pensou que quando ele morresse ninguém se preocuparia...ele estava errado.

Ele estava a ponto de caminhar novamente fora, devido ao desejo de estar com eles, quando um rangido e um estalo ecoaram nas suas orelhas de filhote de cachorro.

Alguém estava vindo.

Ele abaixou sobre o seu estômago e observou pelas folhas dos arbustos.

Quem poderia ser? Se fosse atacar eles agora, o grupo dele estaria com grandes problemas.

As filiais sussurraram e o seu grupo virou, Kaede pisou adiante com um sorriso triste.

"Por que...por que vocês estão aqui? "

Inuyasha estava atordoado além de pensamento quando as pessoas caminharam fora dos arbustos, levando lanternas e presentes.

O seu nariz foi enchido com cheiros...do vilarejo...do oeste...demônios e humanos. _Por que eles estão aqui? Quem são eles?_

Inuyasha ficou com a boca aberta quando Jinegi, o doce hanyou que Kagome e ele tinham se encontrado uma vez, saiu dos arbustos. "Nós estamos aqui para o funeral de Inuyasha, prestar nossas condolências. Ele era um homem bom e um grande amigo."

Kouga também saiu. _O que diabos?_ "Sim, nós estamos aqui para dizer até logo para o cara de cachorro". O demônio de lobo sorriu maliciosamente, mas havia uma pequena luz bruxuleante de tristeza nos seus olhos azuis.

Ayame, a loba branca que deseja Kouga, embrulhou um braço ao redor da cintura dele. Kouga olhou para ela e sorriu. _Esperançosamente, ele desistiu da Kagome. Finalmente!_

Dúzias de humanos também apareceram, alguns ele reconheceu da aldeia e outros que ele nunca tinha se encontrado na vida dele. Todos estavam levando essas bonitas lanternas de papel e oferecimentos de comida e pano.

Eles todos vieram...para o seu funeral.

Uma pequena choradeira de filhote de cachorro saiu de Inuyasha e ele poderia sentir a inclinação das suas orelhas. Ele estava tão...comovido... até mesmo aquele lobo fedorento estúpido tinha vindo. Ele nunca pensou que todas estas pessoas se preocupariam...sobre a sua morte.

_Mas... onde Sessho está? _Inuyasha suspirou; claro que o irmão dele não viria. Ele provavelmente estava gritando de alegria, ele e Naraku.

Ele repeliu esses pensamentos; ele não se preocupou se a sua própria família estivesse lá ou não. Todos os outros estavam. O filhote de cachorro suspirou quando ele viu todo mundo curvando a cabeça e Miroku voltou a recitar uma oração.

Todos os outros estavam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava perfeito.

Kagome esfregou os seus olhos até que nenhum sinal de umidade estava presente e então olhou para todos os presentes que estavam no velório do seu amor. Ele ficaria feliz. Ele ficaria tão feliz em saber que todo mundo tinha vindo. Até mesmo o rival dele, Kagome deu um sorriso pequeno.

Ela pensou no dia que Kouga tinha vindo, suado e ofegante de correr dias, provavelmente. Ele tinha acabado de descobrir sobre a morte de Inuyasha e ele não pôde acreditar nisto.

Demorou um tempo para que o lobo acreditasse que Inuyasha estava morto. Foi preciso Kouga ver o corpo dele com os próprios seus olhos para compreender as notícias. Kagome nunca poderia esquecer do choque e do espanto na face dele quando ele cutucou o braço decapitado de Inuyasha.

"Naraku...o matou? " Ele sussurrou suavemente, a cabeça dele curvada sobre o corpo imóvel de Inuyasha.

"Sim, ele morreu para nos salvar". Ela estava de pé na entrada da cabana de Kaede mexendo na bainha da sua camisa.

"Ele morreu como um líder nobre".Kouga virou com olhos distraídos e vítreos. "Você deveria estar muito orgulhoso dele. Não muitos demônios... ou humanos são tão corajosos. O nome dele será lembrado para sempre. Eu terei certeza disso". Após dizer isso, ele começou a caminhar além dela, mas parou de repente para olhá-la, "Você o amou muito, não é? "

Kagome sufocou com o caroço na garganta, "Sim, muito mesmo...e ele disse que me amava também."

Kouga sorriu, "Você dois teriam feito um par perfeito, eu estou feliz por você. A propósito, eu vou estar lá."

"Onde? "

O lobo olhou para frente e recomeçou a caminhar, "Para o funeral dele é claro. Eu posso ter lutado com ele e posso ter dito que eu o odiei... mas eu o respeitava como um...demônio da mesma categoria...ele pode não me querer lá...mas eu vou."

Kagome viu quando ele saiu rumo à floresta. "Eu acho...que o Inuyasha não se importaria em o ter lá...obrigada...Kouga."

_Ayame estava lá para ele..e Sango para Miroku. Eu estou sozinha._Kagome levou uma respiração funda e olhou para o céu. Aveludado, macio e cheio de estrelas, era belo nesse tempo. _Eu acho que não quero ir embora...eu reunirei a jóia... e nós destruiremos Naraku..e eu ficarei aqui._

Kagome chegou a pensar em desejar a jóia para ter Inuyasha mais uma vez inteiro e puro...mas ela sabe que isso não daria certo. Inuyasha não teria gostado, pois a jóia só gerou sofrimento e caos...algo daria errado.

_Poderia...voltar igual a Kikyou._ Kikyou; a sacerdotisa não tinha vindo ao funeral. Kagome imaginou que ela ou estaria muito feliz pelo Inuyasha estar morto ou estaria sofrendo muito. _Ou talvez ela não se sentisse bem-vinda... talvez ela se sente culpada ou brava ou... ah, quem liga..._

Ela tocou uma pétala macia de uma das muitas flores que adornam a sepultura de Inuyasha. Cheiro divino e uma música suave estava tocando nas orelhas de Kagome, uma música de lamento pelo hanyou.

Era perfeito...e acabou.

Ele foi... e a vida continua.

"Inuyasha... Eu preciso de você. Eu sinto saudades e o quero aqui comigo...Inuyasha eu não me sinto segura. Eu não posso comer, eu não posso dormir, e eu vou ficar louca". Kagome se deitou entre os presentes e esfregou a terra com dedos trêmulos. O seu amor estava debaixo desta sujeira, debaixo da lama e da sujeira.

Ela estava só, todo mundo tinha ido embora há muito tempo, e a noite estava ficando cada vez mais fria e a manhã vinha se aproximando. Ela não se sentia cansada.

"Por favor volte pra mim...eu preciso de você.. eu te amo...eu te quero de volta! " Ela bateu o chão com o seu punho e se enrolou em uma pequena bola. "Volte, volte, volte...eu preciso de você...Inuyasha.. eu sinto falta das suas orelhas...dos seus olhos...e do seu cabelo...eu sinto falta de discutir com você de o assistir dormir...eu quero te segurar...e o beijar... Inuyasha... "

Os olhos dela doeram e a sua garganta estava tão apertada que ela desejou saber quando ela provaria o gosto metálico do seu sangue.

Ela estava morrendo... assim que era morrer. O seu corpo e mente estavam murchando...o seu coração e a alma estava em tanto dor...ela tinha que estar morrendo.

"Eu quero morrer...eu queira ficar com você.. " Ela se ficou de joelhos e ergueu os braços para o céu, dando boas-vindas para um raio ou para uma árvore a esmagar. "Me mate...droga, Deus...ME MATE! EU QUERO MORRER! "

Ela arremessou a cabeça dela para trás e suas lágrimas se misturaram com a sujeira em suas bochechas "Por favor...eu não quero viver mais...foi só uma semana...e eu não posso agüentar a dor...e a solidão...me mate...me salve...e fazem isto ir embora...me mate". Kagome chorou e escondeu a cabeça nos seus braços. "Me mata...eu quero morrer."

Inuyasha quis chorar, o coração dele estava doendo tanto que ele soube que a única maneira de aliviar isto seria chorando. Mas cachorros não podem fazer isso...isso era uma desvantagem. _Kagome..._ele choramingou e caminhou lentamente até ela. _Eu quero te segurar...eu quero te beijar...eu quero fazer toda a sua dor ir embora...mas você tem que ter paciência...eu tenho de ter paciência... meu corpo ficará pronto e então, eu te prometo, que eu nunca a deixarei ir...eu vou te beijar e a abraçar e a balançar até dormir todas as noites.. eu farei toda a dor evaporar ... só espere por mim, por favor._

Ele se sentou lado dela e se rastejou de barriga, em direção aos braços dela e choramingou novamente e fossou seu braço com o nariz. _Eu farei ir embora..._

Kagome pulou quando ouviu o som suave e olhou freneticamente ao redor. Ela sentiu algo frio e molhado se aconchegando contra a sua mão e ela olhou para baixo.

Dois olhos ambarinos olharam de volta. O seu coração parou, eles eram os mesmos olhos com que ela sonhou, que ela sentiu tanta falta.

Mas não era ele...era só algum filhote de cachorro. Ele estava coberto com sujeira, mas não pôde deixar de notar o pêlo branco brilhante que o cobriu, simplesmente vislumbrou igual aos cabelos longos que ela também sentia falta. As suas patas eram pequenas e macias, mas com garras que parecem afiadas e ele teve um pequeno e atraente rabo que abanou um pouco quando ela sorriu suavemente. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e estava pasma pela inteligência que lustraram neles, também havia um olhar de alívio como se ele estivesse contente que ela não estava mais chorando e se declarando para a sua morte.

Duas orelhas se levantam em vertical ao invés de se inclinar, adoravelmente se sacudindo sobre a sua cabeça. _Igual ao Inuyasha...ele se parece som ele...seus olhos...seu cabelo...ele é uma versão de filhote de cachorro do meu amor._

Os olhos dela ficaram com lágrimas novamente e o filhote de cachorro pulou para cima em alarme, lambe freneticamente a face dela. _Não chore, não chore, não chore, não chora..por favor não chora..._

Kagome embrulhou os seus braços ao redor do pequeno filhote de cachorro e o colocou no seu colo, ele olhou para ela com preocupados olhos ambarinos. Ela esfregou a cabeça dele afetuosamente e ele lhe deu um sorriso de cachorro, se apoiando na palma dela. "Oi, pequeno, por que você está aqui?". Ela olhou à sepultura atrás dele, "Veio...se despedir também?". O filhote cheirou o queixo dela, como se dizendo 'se recupere, ficará tudo bem.'

Ela sorriu a ele e então o abraçou firmemente ao seu tórax, "Nós o enterramos hoje", ela disse pela pele dele, "nós o queimamos até que não sobrar nada e nós o colocamos em algum estúpido jarro. Naraku, maldito bastardo, matou meu amor e agora eu tenho que viver o resto da minha vida sem ele. Eu nunca consegui o beijar, ou o se casar, ou ter filhos com ele."

Inuyasha tinha certeza que estava se ruborizando. Talvez pêlo fosse uma coisa boa. Ele se aconchegou nela e deu um pequeno lamento, e lambeu o seu pescoço e rosto.

"Eu o perdi...eu não o pude salvar...não é justo. Inuyasha deveria ter vivido...nós precisamos muito dele! "

_Eu estou aqui Kagome, eu vou voltar... por favor deixe de chorar._

Kagome tremeu e a sua respiração estava sufocada e rápida, Inuyasha não soube o que fazer. _**Somente estar lá para ela, deixá-la falar, a deixar passar seus problemas, tomar a sua dor, estar lá para ela...**_ Inuyasha confirmou com a cabeça e agradeceu as estrelas pelos seus instintos e deixou Kagome o abraçar firmemente, tentando não escapar ou a fazer parar. Ela teve que deixar isto sair. Ele teve que estar lá para ela, tomar seus problemas.

E brevemente, Kagome diminui o seu choro e agora estava acariciando o pêlo dele e esfregou os olhos dela. _E agora menina...se sente melhor?_ Ele lambeu o queixo dela, ela teve gosto de sujeira, sal, e uma mistura de baunilha e canela.

Kagome riu ligeiramente e esfregou as orelhas dele, "Eu sinto muito menino. Eu pensei que já tinha passado. Eu pensei que eu estava seca até o osso, mas parece que ainda tenho algumas lágrimas em mim. Obrigado por ficar comigo, entretanto, eu provavelmente assustei você, não? " Inuyasha confirmou com a cabeça e ela deu outro sorriso suave. "Você se parece tanto com ele, sabe. As mesmas orelhas, cor de cabelo...e olhos...eu amo tanto os seus olhos". Ela suspirou e acariciou o focinho dele, "então, qual é o seu nome menino? De onde você é? Você tem uma casa? "

Inuyasha tremeu a cabeça dele e se aconchegou mais íntimo a ela, Deus, ele sentiu tanta saudade dela. "Você com certeza é inteligente.Eu acho que ficarei com você. Você gostaria disso? Ficar comigo? "

_Duh!_ Inuyasha latiu felizmente e a cobriu com beijos de cachorro. "Certo, ok! Eu entendi! " Ela o derrubou e o coração do Inuyasha ardeu pelo pequeno sorriso dela. Não era igual o de antes, mas era um começo. "Agora, qual será o seu nome ...hummm."

_Bem, ele parece muito com...meu amor. E ele é um cachorro..._

"O que acha de Yasha? Você gosta disso? " Ela foi recompensada por outro beijo de filhote de cachorro. "Tudo bem, eu o levo para casa. Você parece com frio e faminto". Ela se levantou e o embalou ao tórax como um bebê precioso.

Inuyasha suspirou felizmente e se aconchegou, saturando-se no seu calor e cheiro divino. _Vai ficar tudo bem no final, Kagome...eu estarei de volta em breve... enquanto isso eu tenho muito trabalho nas minhas mãos... quero dizer, patas._

Os seus instintos estavam buzinando para ele fazer o seu grupo feliz. Ele teve que recuperar seus velhos amigos; ele não podia ficar de pé, os vendo tão tristes e miseráveis. Estava-o deixando completamente bravo.

Mas primeiramente, ele quis tirar uma pequena soneca de gato. Ha, uma piada. Inuyasha fechou os seus olhos e deu boas-vindas ao sono que se aproximava, enquanto ia finalmente para casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oi, eh, humm, desculpa? Vamos as explicações: provas na faculdade, mudança de emprego, reforma na minha casa, morte do pc (já foi ressuscitado), dividir o pc com minha irmã, e, finalmente, capítulo extremamente grande. Bem, esses foram os motivos, mas ainda sim, eu demorei muito e peço que me perdoem. Por favor???**

**Bem, vou responder então aos comentários:**

**Miih – Conforme você leu, o Inu não ficou muito tempo morto, hehe. Senão já era a fic... E sim está difícil traduzir a fic, mas é por causa do tamanho dos capítulos, não param de crescerem, putz , tem de ver o tamanho do último. E ainda em relação a "tradução", bem como eu disse antes, meu inglês não é exatamente perfeito, então a fic realmente não fica traduzida palavra por palavra, até porque tem coisas que ficam toscas quando traduzidas, então eu faço uma pequena adaptação. Fico muito feliz por vocês estar lendo a fic. Obrigada.**

**Natsumi Takashi – Agora você já viu que o casal realmente vai ser Inu/Kag. Espero que você continue lendo a fic. Ainda vai ficar durante um tempinho triste. Então prepare os lenços, hehe...**

**Vulcana - Bem na verdade eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre essa fic, embora eu tenho de dizer que drama é comigo mesma. Como eu disse a fic vai ficar meio triste mais um tempo, então siga o conselho que dei aí em cima.**

**Naninhachan – Se você se segurou no outro capítulo então até o final da fic você vai estar chorando. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que não me abandone. **

**MiLa – Prepare-se para chorar ainda mais!!! E não se preocupe a Kagome terá um final feliz. Obrigada por ler a fic.**

**Kagura-Lari – Que bom que você começou a ler a fic!!! E desculpa pela demora em postar esse capítulo. Mas quero que saiba que mesmo que eu demore a postar, eu vou levar a fic até o fim. Então não se preocupe sobre isso. Ela terá um final. Na verdade ela já tem. Beijos.**

**E obrigada também a Kagome Hi por acompanhar a fic. E mais uma vez obrigada a ****Kethellen ****por me ajudar revisando os capítulos, e sim, o cachorro realmente era previsível, hehehe... Caso eu tenha me esquecido de alguém, por favor me perdoe, e reclame à vontade, porque eu mereço. Caso eu tenho respondido a uma pessoa mais de uma vez, peço que considere a minha idade.**

**E a todos, peço que comentem!!!**


	5. As Lágrimas de um Filho

**Desclaimer: Inuyasha infelizmente não me pertence (ainda). Por enquanto ele pertence a Rumiko Takahashi. Essa fic também não me pertence, ela é da Lil-Yasha.**

**A/N: Oie! Dessa vez foi rapidinho... não podem reclamar, hehe... **

**Kethellen, obrigada pela ajuda.**

_Blá blá__** – **_**pensamento e "fala" do Inu.**

"Blá blá**" – fala.**

**Blá blá – lembrança e "instinto"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cabana estava com um ar de depressão e tristeza, tão grosso e inflexível que os seus ocupantes sentiam-se fadados a não sentir felicidade e a não sorrir. Isso não existia mais, eles nunca mais poderiam ser felizes, eles simplesmente teriam que continuar a viver. Matar Naraku, se libertar da jóia, e então murchar.

Menos uma semana...o resto da vida por vir.

Chamas laranjas crepitavam suavemente, comendo a madeira com uma intensidade gananciosa. Todos eles olhavam fixamente a luz com olhos cegos, hipnotizados. Lágrimas secas marcavam a face da maioria deles e ninguém falava ou fezia um movimento para realmente comer a sopa que se encontrava em frente a eles. Não poderiam comer de qualquer forma.

Shippou estava sentando com as pernas cruzadas no canto favorito do seu papai falecido, estava com um ar indiferente que arruinava o que um dia foi uma face feliz. Havia vários papéis rasgados com pedaços de desenhos rabiscados e lápis de cera quebrados por toda parte no chão de madeira ao redor dele, mas ninguém reclamou ou o obrigou a limpar.

Sango tinha o seu precioso bumerangue apoiado no colo e o trapo para poli-lo estava esquecido em seus dedos. A sua bochecha estava descansando contra o osso de demônio duro enquanto acariciava a pele de Kirara com um movimento distraído e mecânico.

Kaede estava acariciando um pedaço rasgado de pano vermelho que estava em suas mãos enrugadas. Segurava uma agulha com linha em uma mão, e acariciando o pano com a outra como isto fosse uma linda obra-prima.

Foi um dia o orgulhoso e vibrante haori vermelho do Inuyasha.

Miroku estava abrindo e fechando a sua mão amaldiçoada, a sua testa descansando contra o metal fresco do seu bastão, que estava apoiado contra o seu ombro. Ele parecia inquieto, mas não fez esforço algum para se mover ou dizer palavras de encorajamento, o que um dia ele fez tão bem. Ele não tinha dito quase nenhuma palavra...desde...aquele dia.

Ninguém moveu, ninguém ergueu a cabeça ou moveu os olhos ou deu uma cortês saudação amigável quando Kagome entrou na cabana, a porta balançando atrás dela.

Kagome suspirou ao entrar no quarto. Já não cheio com risadas e convenças agradáveis, histórias de hora de dormir ou mãos onde não devia e sons de tapas; nunca seria novamente daquele jeito. Ela olhou para o pequeno filhote, dormindo nos seus braços e teve o desejo súbito para acabar com o silêncio. Ela não tinha feito nenhum esforço para isso durante muito tempo, mas ela soube que isso tinha de acontecer. Se ela não fizesse, o silêncio com certeza a enlouqueceria.

"Ei pessoal", ela falou, "olhem o que eu achei". Ninguém se moveu e uma pequena irritação ganhou vida dentro dela.

Ela foi para o meio do quarto e se sentou. "Pessoal", ela levantou a sua voz para um tom um pouco mais alto, "me escutem! ". Todos se assustam, percebendo só agora que ela estava lá, e olharam imediatamente para baixo ao filhote que estava dormindo apertado ao tórax dela.

Sango chegou mais perto e sorriu, o mesmo sorriso falso que tinha vinha usando durante a última semana, "Oh, que filhote lindo. Onde você o achou, Kagome? "

"Na sep...Quero dizer, o achei na floresta. Ele não é bonito? "

"Não, ele é só algum vira-lata imundo". Shippo rosnou e amuou no canto. Kagome olhou para ele com olhos tristes, pobre criança.

Kaede se aproximou de Kagome e acariciou a orelha do filhote, fazendo com que ela se contraísse. Yasha bufou e se aconchegou em uma posição mais confortável. "Ele parece meio perdido e bastante novo, é difícil saber a idade. Qual o nome que você escolheu, Kagome? "

A menina suspirou mais uma vez, olhando melancolicamente para o cachorro. "Yasha", ela murmurou.

Shippo bufou, "Feh que original."

"Shippo". Miroku sussurrou em uma voz macia e perigosa, destituída de qualquer emoção "É um bonito nome Kagome."

Kagome olhou para ele, "obrigado, Miroku".

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas não sorriu, e voltou a olhar para a sua mão.

Yasha torceu de repente e abriu os olhos. Sango e Kaede ofegaram, e Shippo e Miroku se aproximaram para ver o porque.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, chocados, e Inuyasha os encarou com olhos ambarinos confusos, por causa das caras chocadas. _O que diabos há com eles?_

"Ele tem o mesmo". Shippo começou.

"Os olhos e as orelhas dele"

"E o pêlo também". Sango e Miroku trocaram olhares assustados.

"Ele é fofo não é? " Kagome bateu levemente o topo da cabeça de Yasha com orgulho.

"Sim...de fato é chocante", Kaede sussurrou. Inuyasha rodou os olhos e esticou as patas para frente, dando um poderoso bocejo. Sentou-se e olhou para o seu grupo com o ar interrogativo de um líder.

_Vocês estão péssimos, sabiam disso?_ Inuyasha caminhou para fora do colo de Kagome e passeou ao redor deles, cheirando e olhando-os, os avaliando.

Então a poderosa excitação e alegria de ver o seu grupo finalmente o dominou, ele ainda tentou suprimir isso...mas não adiantou.

_Ah, o que diabos..._ ele ganiu e pulou em todos e em cada um deles. Pulou sobre o colo deles, lambendo o rosto, com seu pequeno rabo abanando, e então seguia para a próxima pessoa. Eles estavam todos atordoados enquanto o filhote saltava e latia feliz, foi em direção a Shippo... que já estava esperando e com uma força surpreendente, Shippo o empurrou para longe.

Com o impulso da corrida, Inuyasha rolou no chão por causa do ataque de Shippo. Yasha rosnou e voltou aos seus pés, e encarou Shippo que simplesmente encarou-o também. _O que diabos, seu pirralho?Por que fez isso?_ Ele rosnou e caminhou cautelosamente para a criança, cheirando e nunca quebrando o contato de olho.

Os olhos verdes do filhote estavam brilhando com fúria e...dor. Inuyasha ficou momentaneamente distraído e parou de andar. _**Ele está triste... ele está substituindo a dor por raiva... você tem que o ajudar... o acalme... ele precisa de você... seu filhote precisa de você.. **_Os olhos de Yasha suavizaram e ele caminhou para criança com determinação...acabar com a dor.

Shippo rosnou e retrocedeu, "Vá embora, cachorro estúpido! Me deixe só! " Inuyasha bufou e foi para mais perto. "Não, me deixe só", de repente o kitsune atacou com suas garras e por pouco não acertou o nariz de Inuyasha.

Todo o mundo ofegou e Kagome gritou, mas a única reação do hanyou foi o seu olhar que endureceu e várias piscadelas. Inuyasha bufou ao Shippo ofegante, que voltou para o seu canto, e caminhou de volta a Kagome, olhando o seu filhote com um olhar determinado. _Eu lidarei com você depois.. filho..._

Quando ele se aproximou da menina distraída, ele sentiu de repente uma estranha vibração passar pelo seu corpo. Ele reduziu a velocidade e esfregou o nariz com a pata, mas a vibração só aumentou. O seu pêlo ficou arrepiado e ele não pôde suprimir os pequenos tremores de todos os músculos do seu corpo. _O que..._

"Oh meu Deus, olhe para o rosário! " Todo mundo ficou de boca aberta quando as contas de madeira pretas começou a brilhar com um rosa suave e estava saindo do pescoço da Kagome. Inuyasha ganiu quando de repente o colar se separou em dúzias de pedaços e voaram para ele como cometas. A sua cabeça balançou de um lado para o outro quando os pedaços fizeram um círculo ao redor do seu pescoço...

Isto parecia familiar.

Quando a luz diminuiu, ele sentiu um peso contra o seu pescoço. Inuyasha olhou para abaixo ao rosário..ele estava de volta. _Oh, maravilha..._ ele coçou a parte de trás do seu pescoço com a pata e suspirou, e voltou para o colo de uma Kagome chocada.

"O que - por que isso aconteceu, Kaede? " Sango perguntou com olhos esbugalhados quando Yasha se enrolou em uma bola.

"Ee...não sei...só deveria funcionar para... "

"Inuyasha", Miroku declarou com um tom insípido.

"Sim."

"Por que ele foi...para o pescoço de Yasha? " Kagome perguntou, enquanto acariciava as costas do pequeno filhote contente.

_Eu sei. É porque é só para minha alma e agora eu voltei. Mas é melhor você não dizer 'senta' droga, eu posso nem mesmo falar._

"Isso...Eu desconfio que eu nunca entenderei. " Kaede suspirou, "Venha, está na hora de dormir. "Foi...um dia longo"

Todos confirmaram com a cabeça e foram para cama, Kaede apagava o fogo. O som do fogo enfraquecendo chegou a seus ouvidos enquanto eles se deitavam para dormir; e um filhote deitava ao lado de Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha esperou tão pacientemente quanto pôde, escutando a respiração de todo mundo reduzir a velocidade e afundar em sono. O aperto da Kagome ao redor da cintura dele diminuiu ao ponto que ele poderia sair lentamente sem a despertar, ela choramingou à perda do calor dele e ele lambeu o seu queixo suavemente. _Eu voltarei...eu tenho que ver primeiro o Shippo._

Olhando pela escuridão viu as brasas restantes tentarem acende pela ultima vez, Inuyasha estava satisfeito que finalmente todos dormiam. As suas garras fizeram tique-taque no chão de madeira quando ele caminhou para o seu canto favorito, a respiração pequena de Shippo que alcança as suas orelhas. _Meu pobre e pequeno filhote..._Inuyasha parou quando cheirou uma névoa de sal ao redor do pequeno demônio. Uma única lágrima brilhou na bochecha dele pela luz da noite e o coração de Inuyasha apertou.

Inuyasha retomou a caminhada, com suas patas voltando a fazer barulho, o que ele sabia, dispertou Shippo. Ele poderia ver o brilho dos olhos de esmeralda da criança por causa das silenciosas lágrimas, o corpo dele estremecendo tentando controlar o choro enquanto agarrava algo ao seu tórax.

A Tetsusaiga, Yasha quase tinha se esquecido disso. Agradeça a Deus que estava segura. A cabeça dele inclinou para o lado quando viu também outra coisa apertada protetoramente nos braços de Shippo.

Os olhos de Inuyasha alargaram em memória e confusão sobre onde a criança demônio poderia ter conseguido isto. A pequena bola dada a ele pela sua mãe, o brinquedo favorito e mais apreciado dele, que tinha sido guardado amorosamente nos confins do seu quimono. Ele estava surpreso que tinha sobrevivido a explosão de Naraku.

Shippo segurava estes dois artigos com um aperto mortal e o hanyou tinha certesa ele lutaria até morte para os proteger. Inuyasha deu um sorriso de cachorro e voltou a andar para o lado dele.

A criança não moveu ou alterou o seu olhar, cravado na parede, quando falou severamente, "Vá embora, cachorro. Eu não o quero, me deixe só, ou eu não sentirei remorso se eu o reduzir a pedaços". Ele encarou furiosamente e rosnou quando Inuyasha moveu para mais perto. "Eu estou falando sério, Yasha".

_Eu já morri uma vez assim... e eu sei que você não vai.. Meu Shippo não faria isso... você está em aflição por razão nenhuma...simplesmente me deixe o ajudar..._como ele imaginava Shippo não o atacou ou até mesmo se moveu quando ele finalmente alcançou o seu lado. Inuyasha sentou e o assistiu; ele seria paciente antes de ficar mais íntimo. Ele esperaria até que Shippo tivesse dito o que ele precisou dizer, há pouco igual Kagome teve.

Não levou muito tempo.

"Você não merece esse nome, sabe". a voz dele era suave e amarga, "Você não merece ter o nome de meu papai! " Shippo finalmente virou o olhar para o hanyou, e Inuyasha não tinha palavras para a aflição e se tristeza nos olhos dele. O olhar que já foi brincalhão e alegre, mas agora...Inuyasha quis o antigo Shippo de volta. "Meu papai era um grande demônio e você é só um vira-lata, você não deveria ter esse nome! Ele era um herói... e ele morreu, para nos salvar... você não merece isto...". Shippo abraçou a espada e bola mais apertada e amorteceu os seus soluços nos seus braços magros.

Inuyasha aproveitou que ele estava distraído para se aproximar. O cachorro cheirou o braço dele e quando Shippo não o chutou fora, Inuyasha foi para o seu lado e forçou o seu caminho ao tórax da criança. Shippo fez um som sufocado alto e de repente agarrou o hanyou firmemente, os outros pertences esquecidos. _Esse é o meu garoto, Shippo, agora fala comigo...tire isso do seu peito... eu estou aqui..._

"Eu tenho saudades do meu papai! Eu perdi dois papais e isso não é justo! Eu quero Inuyasha de volta! Eu quero meu papai de volta!" Shippo não conseguiu controlar mais o seu choro e com medo de despertar os outros, saltou aos seus pés e foi para fora da cabana; Inuyasha seguindo rapidamente atrás.

Shippo correu durante um tempo no doce ar da noite até que ele deslizou no orvalho e caiu de face na grama. Tremeu e se enrolou em uma pequena bola, continuando a lamentar no chão. Inuyasha xingou a si mesmo e se aconchegou através dos braços dele para chegar ao seu tórax. _Pode chorar, Shippo...se liberte de tudo...me dê a sua dor..._Shippo afundou o seu rosto no pêlo branco e grosso do cachorro e derramou uma cachoeira da dor de uma semana de solidão.

"Havia... tanto sangue... e eu odeio aquele cheiro maldito... eu pensei que ele superaria isso...como todas as outras vezes. Ele... de fato me chamou de filho dele... e então... oh Deus e então... " Shippo gritou em agonia. "Meu papai morreu! E eu os vi queimar o corpo dele!"

Inuyasha acalmou. _Oh merda, oh maldição, você não fez._

"Esse bastardos agiram como eles não se preocupassem! Tacando fogo no meu papai assim.. fazendo...fazendo ele desaparecer para sempre...eu não podia aceitar isso como se estivesse revivendo as imagens horríveis de um corpo que queima até cinzas, o corpo de Shippo começou a tremer e então vomitou na grama a pouca comida e líquidos que sobrou no seu estômago da última semana. Inuyasha choramingou quando Shippo segurou o abdômen dele e arquejou, fazendo isto mais uma vez antes de se desmoronar na sujeira.

_Como diabos... por que você assistiu isso...quem estava tomando conta de você? Oh merda, meu filhote, meu pobre filho..._Inuyasha choramingou novamente e se deitou próximo a Shippo, tentando manter morno o kitsune com o calor do seu corpo. Ele cheirou o pescoço dele e se aconchegou mais íntimo.

"Eu amo meu papai, Yasha...e eu o quero de volta. Eu sinto falta de implicar e discutir com ele...eu queria... que nós tivéssemos sidos mais como o pai e filho...antes...dele morrer...eu desejo...que ainda fosse aqui...papai.."Os olhos de Shippo se fecharam de repente, com todos o choro ele acabou caindo em um sono exausto.

Inuyasha desejou mais uma vez que ele pudesse chorar. Ele soube como Shippo se sentia, tendo ele mesmo já lidado com a mesma dor de assistir a morte da sua própria mãe, e ele desejou que ele também tinha tratado mais a criança como um filho enquanto estava vivo. _Mas quando eu voltar...eu agirei como um verdadeiro pai para você Shippo... eu prometo... eu não o deixarei sofrer com esta dor...eu sempre estarei lá para você..._

Inuyasha não dormiu todo o tempo que ele esteve com Shippo, até mesmo quando o calor dos raios matutinos tocou a pele dele. Ele ficou ao lado dele... protegendo o seu filho...como o pai que ele quis se tornar e Shippo dormiu calmamente pela primeira vez desde...aquele dia e se você olhasse cuidadosamente poderia ver um sorriso suave...em sua face enquanto ele teve sonhos felizes e era cuidado pelo seu papai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Vamos aos agradecimentos...**

**MariInha**** - D****euses marinhos da benegária (amei isso), por favor não chore demais, não quero que os meu poucos leitores morram de desidratação... E respondendo a sua pergunta: Sim!!! Me debulhei em lágrimas... E não se preocupa que o Sesshoumaru já vai aparecer, a espera vai valer a pena. Bjs e obrigada por ler a fic.**

**Kagome Hi**** – Obrigada por ler e não se preocupa sobre o tamanho, basta um olá para que eu fique feliz. Eu também gostaria de "falar" bem inglês, eu só leio razoavelmente... Pergunte a minha professora de inglês que quase me mata com meu sotaque carioca de arrastar os "s" e "r". Dessa vez até que eu não demorei a postar, e como eu disse aí em cima, o Sess já aparece. E pode deixar que eu falo com a Lil-Yasha. Bjs.**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, e obrigada também a quem leu, mas não comentou (comentem!!! Eu não mordo!)**

**E para não quebrar a tradição...COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Até a próxima...**


End file.
